Headstrong
by GoalDigger
Summary: Port Charles. It's full of love, drama, murder, sex, betrayal. It's a small town. Everybody knows everybody and it's anything but ordinary. There's been fires, hostage situations, monkeys causing pandemics, lock downs, train crashes, hurricanes, earthquakes, you name it Dr. Hailey Spencer has seen it all. And she wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been a fan of GH for nearly thirteen years (I started young :) and came up with the idea for the story a few years ago. I have a binder full of ideas and finally decided to make the story a reality. So this story is going to start in the past and work its way up to the present.**

 **With that said, storylines in this story will be referenced beginning from about 2004. This is going to be written as if it's a book being written about my OC's life.**

 **Some early chapters may not be that dialogue heavy.**

 **Storylines and history have been changed to fit my OC. Any recognizable storyline is property of GH writers I just had fun changing it up.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _Life._

 _Life can be crazy._

 _Especially living in Port Charles. It's full of love, drama, murder, sex, betrayal. It's a small town. Everybody knows everybody and it's anything but dull._

 _There's been fires, hostage situations, monkeys causing pandemics, lock downs, train crashes, hurricanes, earthquakes, you name it Dr. Hailey Spencer has seen it._

 _And she wouldn't have it any other way._

For such a drama filled town Hailey Spencer had what most consider a normal life growing up. She lived in a house with both her parents and two younger siblings, a brother and sister. To the outside looking in they appeared to be your typical American family living the classic suburban life but the reality is everything is not always what it seems. Growing up with Bobbie Spencer and Tony Jones as parents proved to be anything but ordinary, not to mention the fact that her godparents were spies.

Her parents divorced, her sister in a bus accident, found out she had another sister, survived a kidnapping, an environmental disaster and an earthquake and that was all before she turned eighteen. Have I mentioned that the sister came to town looking to gain revenge against their mother for giving her up for adoption and seduced their mothers husband (who just happens to be Hailey's father) total water under the bridge now but let that give you a glimpse into the life this young woman has had.

Despite being a pretty and popular girl throughout school Hailey didn't date much when she was younger; she chalks that up to being too wrapped up in academics as she wanted to become a doctor like her father. She did date the older and more popular Jason Quartermaine for a while but that didn't work out and the two remained strictly friends…well except for the time…never mind we'll get to that later.

Years went by and Hailey graduated college and went straight to medical school where she achieved her dream of becoming a doctor; a trauma surgeon and got a job at General Hospital. There she would meet another doctor, Steve Webber and that meeting would set the two on a collision course of love, hate, drama, betrayal and that one thing that changes the lives of two people for the rest of their lives.

Their relationship started out slow; first coworkers, then friends who head out for drinks after work and then one of those times Hailey had worked up the courage to kiss him. They soon began to date and then lived happily ever after…not even close. The path to happily ever after never come easy, it's full of roadblocks. The first roadblock in the relationship of Steve and Hailey went by one name Alcazar.

Lorenzo Alcazar.

She'd run into him time to time, seldom exchanged pleasantries. She knew about his past involvement with her sister Carly; his aiding in her kidnapping and their subsequent marriage and had often been told to stay away. Until one fateful night that Hailey who had been going for a late night run had witnessed a crime. Lorenzo Alcazar involved in one of his many illegal mob activities and he is arrested. Once it was discovered that Hailey had witnessed the crime and is called to testify in his quickly approaching trial. Except a man like Lorenzo Alcazar wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Get the hell out of my apartment before I call the police," yelled Hailey.

After coming home one night from a shift at the hospital she saw Lorenzo casually sitting on her couch.

"Now that's no way to speak to your husband."

"What?" an extremely confused Hailey said, "seriously get the hell out of here!"

"Such a temper," he laughed getting off the couch and slowly walked toward Hailey. "You need to learn how to control that temper if this marriage is going to work." As he moved closer she backed away and soon her back hit the wall, though frightened of what this man could do to her she wouldn't let him see it. "You are insane. I'm calling the police." She grabbed her phone out of her scrubs pocket but it as quickly tossed to the floor by Alcazar.

"Secrets can't be kept in this town. I happen to know a secret that involves you. I know what you saw and I know being the good girl you are you'd be quick to talk and I can't have that happen."

Hailey still confused spoke up with confidence, "What do you want from me?"

"Your hand in marriage," he began "I can't have you testifying against me."

An incredulous Hailey said, "You truly are crazy. There is no way I'm marrying you."

"You don't have a choice Spencer."

"Like hell I don't."

Alcazar began to get angry, "This isn't up for debate. This will be beneficial for the both of us."

A harsh laugh escaped her, "What if I refuse?"

"Simple, if you don't cooperate your dear boyfriend Dr. Webber will be in need of medical attention."

The façade of strength Hailey was trying to put up fell when Steve's name was mentioned. "Are you threatening him?"

"It's not a threat. One phone call is all I need," he took his cell phone out of his suit pocket and began to make a call.

Hailey didn't want to do it, she couldn't but she had to. She knew what Lorenzo Alcazar was capable of. "Wait," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'll do it. Just leave Steve out of it."

"Good choice."

And so Lorenzo Alcazar and Hailey Spencer wed in a courthouse much to the shock of her friends, family and her boyfriend who had been devastated by the news. In order to protect him she chose to not tell Steve the truth and though she knew how much it hurt him, it was better than him being dead. Her sister had turned her back on her and Hailey had felt alone and trapped in her life for the first time.

Without Hailey's testimony and circumstantial evidence the chargers against Alcazar had been dropped. She thought this sham would finally end but things had only just begun.


	2. Two Hearts One Heartbeat

**I tried to keep up with storylines/dates though I have changed things around. It's a soap opera, I figured it would be fine :)**

* * *

Something happened to Hailey Spencer over the next couple of months.

Something unexpected.

She fell in love.

With Lorenzo Alcazar. The man who forced her into marriage and to break off her relationship with the man she loved.

Alcazar had been acquitted of the charges against him and a divorce was the first thing Hailey had wanted. Though he had no use for her anymore, Alcazar refused to give her a divorce and the two continued to stay married. She couldn't pinpoint the moment she realized she had feelings for him. At some point his demeanor toward her changed; he was nice to her, always giving compliments, opening doors, pulling out chairs. They began to bond, he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be, at least that's what she told herself.

Her sister Carly who just so happened to be an ex-wife of Lorenzo Alcazar had plenty to say about their relationship.

"Are you insane? Lorenzo Alcazar?"

"You were married to him too!" Hailey shot back.

"And I know him and that's why I'm telling you that this isn't a good idea. You're going to get hurt."

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

Carly sighed, her sister was just as stubborn as she was, "I mean physically hurt Hales. You've never been in this life before. You don't know what it's like. You're now a walking target."

She had heard this all before, from her entire family. When they had discovered the marriage they were all shocked to say the least. Her mother and sister tried talking her out of it to no avail. Following the trial Hailey confessed the truth of the marriage to her sister and the fact that she had fallen in love. Now Carly had taken it upon herself to make her sister see that this wasn't a good idea.

"Like I said I can take care of myself."

Clearly not getting through to her, Carly tried another tactic, "What about Steve?"

"What about him?"

"You can't tell me you don't still love him, the two of you were inseparable up until this. Tell him the truth."

"That's not how the real world works Carly," Hailey was getting more and more annoyed. "What do you think he'll come running back to me with open arms? Besides we're over. I'm happy with Lorenzo."

* * *

Hailey meant what she said about her husband and Steve Webber but when you live in a small town and work at the same hospital it was near impossible to ignore the man. Working with him nearly every day brought back the feelings that never truly disappeared and soon they began an affair. The affair had been kept quiet and no one had suspected anything that was until fate intervened.

"You're pregnant. This is amazing!" Alcazar picked his wife up in a hug and spun her around.

Hailey wasn't going to tell him, but he found her positive pregnancy test, "Yea I'm excited," she forced through a grin. This was anything but an exciting time.

The next few months went by smoothly and she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Her husband was ever the attentive father to be. Though Hailey was beginning to grow more nervous as the end of her pregnancy approached; she began drifting apart from her husband and began seeing him in a different light. The way she saw him before their marriage, and she didn't like it. Her affair with Steve had halted when he found out she was pregnant. She confessed that she had a DNA test done and Alcazar was the father. Since then the two had steered clear of each other except when at work.

"What are you doing here?" Steve bluntly stated as he answered the door.

"Can I come in its freezing?" a heavily pregnant Hailey shivered as she stood outside on a cold winter night.

He sighed and reluctantly he let her inside his house. "What are you doing here Hailey? Shouldn't you be at home with you husband"

She tried to stay strong but the emotions frim the last several months proved to be too much. "This was a mistake," tears began streaming down her face.

"What was a mistake Hailey? You coming here?"

"Everything, the past year of my life, Steve I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't plan on this, on falling in love with two different men. I didn't plan to get pregnant and not knowing who the father is," she tried to collect herself, "I'm sorry Steve."

Steve sighed, though angry he still cared for her, "Yea Hailey so am I."

Hailey walked over to Steve and gently cupped his face with her hands, "I never stopped loving you."

This was the most intimate they had been in months and neither could deny their feelings any longer and they engaged in a passionate kiss.

Steve pulled away first, "You need to leave Hailey." He walked away from her and opened the door.

"Don't,"

"Hailey I'm not doing this. Go home to your husband."

"Steve," she cried.

"I'm serious Hailey," he motioned for her to leave.

"She's yours," Hailey yelled.

Steve slowly turned his body around to face her, "What?"

"The baby, our daughter is yours."

Steve began to get angrier, "What are you talking about. You had a DNA test done. You said Alcazar was the father."

"I lied," she admitted.

He let out a harsh laugh, "What a surprise. You've been doing a lot of that lately."

She sighed, "I know you don't trust me but I'm telling you the truth."

"The truth. Like how you told me you were going to leave Alcazar. That you were going to tell him the truth about us? What you get tired of your husband and now you want to spin the story that I'm the father."

Hailey spoke through her tears, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Steve, "That's the DNA test, check the date. You are the father," she paused trying to compose herself, "I lied. I lied because I was afraid of what he would do if he knew the truth. Lorenzo is very excited about being a father but I've become distant from him, and he's gotten angry."

"Has he hit you?" Steve interrupted.

"No," she told him, "But if he knew the baby wasn't his…there's no telling what he would do."

Steve took a few moments to take in the bombshell Hailey just dropped on him. "What are going to do now? You're not going back to him."

"He's out of town on business. I moved my stuff to my mom's this morning," she told him. "When he gets back he'll be served with divorce papers. It's over."

* * *

Two weeks later Hailey gave birth in quite the unusual circumstance. A snow storm had cut out power and Hailey, along with best friend Sam McCall and brother in law Sonny Corinthos were in an elevator when her water broke. Knowing they weren't getting out of the elevator any time soon Hailey talked the two through the delivery. Mikayla Samantha Webber was born two weeks early on Valentine's Day. Named after the two people who delivered her and her godparents. Two hours after her birth the elevator doors were opened by emergency crew and mother and baby were taken to the hospital for observation.

Hailey was released the following day but little Mikayla had some trouble breathing so she needed some extra time in the hospital.

Steve, who rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard, and Hailey stood outside snowy General Hospital both needing a breath a fresh air.

"She's beautiful Hales," beamed Steve.

"She is," and equally ecstatic Hailey replied, "She looks just like you."

Steve shook his head, "She's gorgeous. Just like her mother."

Hailey smiled, the first genuine smile she had in months. Catching her off guard, Steve pulled her close and kissed her.

When they broke apart a shot rang out.

And everything went black.


	3. The Truth Always Comes Out

**I'm so happy people are liking this. I have so much more planned so stay tuned!**

 **Again some dates and history are tweaked to fit the story. Having said that this chapter will feature a storyline from the show with Elizabeth and Jason though it involves my OC instead of Liz. In this story Liz/Jason never happened and thus Jake does not exist.**

 **This chapter and the next several ones will span many years in order to catch up to current time.**

* * *

The pain was immediate.

Blood began to poor out of her body.

She collapsed; Steve caught her before her body could hit the concrete.

"Hailey," a voice shouted.

Lorenzo Alcazar came running over the moment he saw his wife collapse.

"What the hell did you do?" Steve shouted.

Lorenzo attempted to take the injured woman out of the other man's arms but Steve quickly turned and hurried inside.

"Stay away from her."

He rushed her up to the tenth floor of General Hospital and placed her on an empty gurney; all the while Lorenzo Alcazar right on his heels.

"What happened?" Dr. Tony Jones questioned.

"Son of a bitch shot her."

"Take her into OR two," Tony instructed the nurses around him; he then paged the trauma surgeon to the floor as he couldn't operate on his daughter.

Once Hailey was secure in the operating room Steve heard Alcazar's voice from behind. "Where is she?"

Steve landed a straight punch right to the other man's face who quickly retaliated with one of his own. Soon doctors and security broke the two apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucky Spencer, who came to the hospital to visit his new cousin shouted as he walked into the chaotic scene.

"Ask him," Steve yelled as he began to walk away, "I need to go check on my daughter," he emphasized the word my.

Lorenzo attempted to walk after him but Lucky pushed him back, "You're not going anywhere."

"She's my wife."

"I don't care. You're not going anywhere near her," Lucky shoved him back.

"Steve said he shot her," Tony told him still in shock as to what was occurring.

Lorenzo's was distraught; tears formed in his eyes "This wasn't supposed to happen."

* * *

The bullet missed any vital organs and Hailey made a full recovery. Her marriage to Lorenzo Alcazar ended as she filed for divorce and was quickly granted one. She and Steve Webber finally made it official and married and begun their new lives as almost started looking up for Hailey Webber.

Almost.

An encephalitis came through Port Charles threatening the lives of numerous residents including Dr. Tony Jones who near death spoke words that shocked Hailey to her core. "I have always loved you like you were my own." Hailey had no time to ask what that meant as Tony surrounded by his kids and former wife passed away.

With the hospital on lockdown Hailey found an empty conference room and brought her mother inside. Already distraught over the death of her father Hailey spoke through tears, "I loved you like you were my own. What was that about?"

Bobbie shook her head, "He was just delirious Hailey."

"Don't. Don't lie to me," she paused summoning the strength to ask the question. "Is he my father?" Bobbie stood quiet, "Damn it mom answer me. Is Tony Jones my father?"

Bobbie contemplated the answer, standing silent for several minutes "No."

The tears kept coming, "We're you ever going to tell me?"

More silence.

"Does it matter Hailey? Tony will always be your father."

Hailey stared at her mother incredulous, "Are you kidding me? I have every right to know. Do you even know who my father is?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Who?"

"What is that going to accomplish Hailey? Tony Jones is your father."

"Who is my father?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Noah Drake," she tearfully admits.

Hailey is in disbelief, hearing that Noah Drake, a man who came back to town recently along with his son Patrick.

"I want the truth mom. You owe me that."

"The truth. I was stupid, Noah and I had an affair and I got pregnant. He was married. I couldn't tell him. Tony stepped up and raised you as his daughter. That's the truth Hailey. I'm sorry" Bobbie attempted to hug her daughter but to no avail as she was pushed away.

"Don't touch me. I don't even know you anymore."

* * *

Noah Drake answered the door to his apartment to see Hailey on the other side. "Dr. Spencer to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need to talk," she replied.

Confused he let her inside, "What's this about?"

"My mother and you."

"That's ancient history," replied Noah.

"Not quite," she responded. "Congratulations it's a girl."

"What?"

"You're my father."

Noah stood stunned at the statement "Your mother tell you that? She's lying."

Hailey let out a bitter laugh, "August 1982 ring any bells Dr. Drake? You and my mother were having an affair."

Noah thought back to his time with Bobbie, "When were you born?" he questioned.

"May 1983."

Noah stood in shock. His affair had resulted in a child. A child he never knew about.

"You want a DNA test that's fine," she told him. "I can't blame you for that. My mother lied to both of us."

Noah, still in shock was trying to absorb the information, "I can't do this right now."

"That's fine. I don't want or need you in my life. As far as I'm concerned Tony Jones is my father," it sounded harsh but it was the truth. Hailey was an adult who only knew one man as her father. "But you had the right to know."

* * *

Things went downhill soon after the revelation of her true paternity. Her marriage to Steve began to deteriorate as they found themselves fighting; first over little things but then it began to get worse. He had accused her of having an affair, which was untrue; it was the other way around. Hailey had walked in on Steve sleeping with a nurse who they both worked with. A devastated Hailey attempted to turn to her best friend Sam McCall; but a powerful storm had left cell service all but dead so she drove the short distance to Sam's penthouse.

Except Sam wasn't there, Jason Morgan was.

Hailey was ready to leave and head to her sister's house but seeing how upset she was Jason invited her inside. The two old friends got to talking and Hailey learned that Jason had seen Sam sleeping with Ric Lansing. Soon the two began drinking and drinking. The saying "one thing led to another" was so cliché but that's what happened that night.

The follow morning when realization came upon the pair they decided to not speak of the night to anyone. However the secret was about to be blown up for the whole world to know

Sleeping with your best friends boyfriend..bad

Getting pregant was a result…


	4. Lie To Me

**Thank you for all the love. I'm so excited people are loving this story.**

 **Sam is going to come off pretty mean in this chapter but remember I am basing this off of the Jason/Liz storyline and around that time Sam was different then she is now.**

 **Chapter 5 is currently being written and should be up soon. I didn't want to pack this chapter too full.**

* * *

The morning after is always awkward especially in Hailey's situation.

"So last night," began Hailey, "Was a mistake."

"I know," agreed Jason.

"No one can know about this," she stated, "Especially Sam."

After Hailey and Jason began drinking he revealed everything that had happened with Sam of the past few weeks and that night. Around the same time as Jason and Sam's downward spiral, Hailey's friendship with Sam had started to falter. Though they weren't as close as they had been, Hailey had chosen to seek out Sam's advice because she was still her friend and wanted her comfort and advice.

"It will stay between us Hailey."

* * *

When she had returned home after her tryst with Jason she had confronted Steve about his affair to which he had no choice to admit to.

"I'm sorry, you were pushing me away?" he told her.

"So its my fault?" scoffed Hailey, "I pushed you to have sex with another woman? In our bed!"

"That's not what I meant Hales," he started, "I just.."

"I don't care Steve. This clearly isn't working."

"We can fix this."

Hailey cried, "There's no fixing this," she paused, "I want a divorce."

And so they divorced, not so amicably in the beginning but both realized they needed to be adults and be civil for the sake of their daughter.

The night Jason and Hailey had spent together had stayed between them, except in their drunken state neither thought about protection which led to Hailey becoming pregnant.

Pregnant with her best friend's ex boyfriend's child.

 _When did my life become a soap opera?_

* * *

Hailey had been able to hide her pregnancy for the first five months, mainly by concealing her expanding bump; that was until one faithful night on the docks.

Hailey and Jason had run into each other unexpectedly and began talking; she began to feel pain. Sharp, continuous pain in her abdomen. She nearly collapsed to the ground but Jason had caught her and that was when he saw it; the unmistakable baby bump she had carfully kept a secret.

Before either could say a word, Steve walked on to the scene, "What's going on?" he said running to aid Hailey as he could see the pain in her face.

He knelt down and saw her stomach, then caught the look in both of their eyes and he knew.

"Hailey," Jason began, "Why didn't you?"

"It's mine." Steve blurted out. He knew it wasn't even a possibility. He and Hailey hadn't been intimate since months before their divorce.

"Steve," Hailey glared at her ex-husband, "Jason," she began before experiencing another sharp pain.

Before she could speak again, Steve had scooped the pregnant woman up in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the hospital," he said, Jason right behind him.

Steve had stayed with Hailey throughout the ordeal. Dr. Lee had deemed everything was fine with the baby, she decided it was best to keep Hailey in the hospital overnight for observation just to be safe.

"You can leave now. I've got this," Steve told Jason stood outside the door of Hailey's hospital room."

"Steve," Hailey began.

"What. He doesn't need to be here."

"Steve stop. We talked about this," she told him looking Jason square in the eyes, "You deserve to know the truth. This baby is yours."

He stood shocked for a few moments, trying to take in the life changing information, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing,"

"The right thing for who?"

"For you, for Sam," she sighed, "For this baby. Jason the life you live is far too dangerous for a child."

He knew she was right, didn't hurt less to hear it coming from someone he cared about, but he knew that his world was dangerous, far too dangerous to raise a child in.

"I want you to be a part of this babies' life," she tearfully told him.

"Hailey and I talked and we think its best if I'm the babies' father," Steve told Jason bluntly.

"You think this is for the best Hailey?"

"Yes she does," Steve responded.

Jason yelled, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her,"

She did think it was for the best; the reason she gave being a cop out. Though she wasn't fond of raising a child in a mob world, she knew Jason would do whatever it to protect their child. She truly felt this was best for all parties involved.

"Yes," she spoke in a near whisper, "This is for the best."

* * *

Four months later, Greyson Jones Webber was born; his middle name coming from the man who had raised Hailey and who she always would consider her father. Steve had signed the birth certificate and the baby was given his last name. The truth about little Greyson's father kept between the three.

Except secrets never stay hidden for long in Port Charles.

A very hurt and angry Sam McCall showed up at Hailey Spencer's house with one thing on her mind. To confront her best friend.

Ex best friend.

The minute Hailey opened the door she was hit with a slap.

"You bitch," Sam shouted in anger.

"Sam what the hell?"

"Cut the crap Hailey. I know. I know about you and Jason and that bastard child"

Hailey knew Sam had every right to be upset, "Why don't you come in?"

"Why you don't want the whole neighborhood to know you're a whore?"

"Sam," Hailey began to say as Sam walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"I know you're upset," she began.

"Upset doesn't begin describe how I feel."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Neither of us did."

"Don't feed me that line Hailey."

Hailey spoke, "It's the truth Sam. Whether you believe it or not. I went to your place that night to see you," she knew this conversation was long overdue. "I caught Steve with another woman that night. I know we had a falling out but I went to the penthouse to talk to you. Jason told me about you and Ric."

"Are you putting the blame on me for this?"

"My god Sam shut up and listen for once," Hailey yelled, "I'm sorry that you got hurt. I really am. It was never my intention to sleep with Jason that night, but you slapping me and calling me whore isn't going to change what happened."

"You proud of yourself," Sam spoke, tears of hurt and anger streaming down her face.

"What?"

"I know you've always been in love with Jason. All you had to do was give him some sob story and spread your legs to get what you wanted."

Hailey now cried freely, "You need to leave," she said gesturing to the door.

"What's a matter Hailey, can't handle the truth?" Sam taunted.

"We all made mistakes that night Sam, including you."

Sam laughed bitterly. "The only mistake I made was being friends with you."

And with the she was gone. And a once promising friendship was over.


	5. Living In A Heartbreak Dream

**Title of this chapter is lyrics from the song Heartbreak Dream by Betty Who.**

 **I am so appreciative of all the love this story has been getting.**

 **Johnny will make his first appearance in the next chapter.**

* * *

A few weeks after Greyson's birth Hailey sat at Kelly's Diner with the infant waiting for two important people in her life to show up. The two people who had her back through the whole situation; her cousin and sister.

Though biologically a cousin Lucky Spencer was more like a big brother to Hailey. Only four years apart in age the two quickly became the best of friends growing up. Throughout the years they began trusted confidants to each other and remained close well into adulthood.

Her relationship with her sister Carly hasn't always been smooth sailing. Carly came into town hell bent on getting revenge on their mother for giving her up for adoption and ruined her marriage with Hailey's father. Carly quickly grew to resent her younger sister for being raised by their mother. Hailey was a teenager at the time she first learned about her older sister and wanted a relationship with her; though Carly could care less. Sometime later Bobbie was able to forgive Carly for all she had done and the two began to grow closer as mother and daughter thus allowing Hailey and Carly to begin a sisterly relationsip.

Lucky walked in and spotted her. He greeted her and the newborn before taking a seat.

"Everything okay. You look upset?" he asked.

And so she told him the truth. The one night stand; getting pregnant; those involved finding out the truth and Jason handing over his rights to his son.

He took a moment to take in the information, "Why didn't you come to me? You've come to me about everything since we were kids. Whether I wanted to know or not."

"And tell you what? That I'm a horrible person and got pregnant as a result of a drunken one night stand by my best friends boyfriend."

"You're not a horrible person Hailey."

"Tell that to Sam."

"I'm the last person to judge you. We've all done stupid things in our life that we wish we could take back. It doesn't make us bad people."

Hailey sighed, "What if I don't regret it? I mean I regret hurting was never my intention. But I got this little guy out of it," she turned and smiled at her son, "and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"That makes you human."

Carly walked in, took a seat and immediately began to speak, "I heard about you and Jason. We didn't you tell me. My best friend and my sister. This is perfect. We all knew Sam wasn't good enough for him. I've always known there was chemistry between you two. You guys are perfect for each other,"

"Carly!"

She continued, "Are you moving into the penthouse so he can be with the baby? That's amazing."

"Carly," she yelled louder than the first time. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you. Jason and I are not together and we never will be," she paused, "And Jason signed over his rights to Steve."

"What?" Carly replied shocked, "Why?"

"Because it's the best decision for everybody involved."

Carly looked at her sister as if she had three heads, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Carly," Lucky admonished his cousin, "It's her life."

"It's not just her life. Its Jason's too."

"And Jason agreed to it Carly. So please respect that."

Carly sighed, "I respect that."

"No you don't," laughed Hailey, "But I know you will try. Now to the reason I asked you two here," her eyes moved over to the sleeping newborn, "I want to know if you will be Greyson's godparents."

They both happily agreed.

* * *

Once again things in Hailey Spencer's life began to look up. While co-parenting their kids Hailey and Steve's relationship turned intimate again and they began dating. While she was happy Hailey couldn't help but think something was going to go wrong.

And she was right.

Steve had offered a job in Memphis and without discussing it with Hailey he took it; citing that it was a great opportunity for him and the kids. For the next year he remained in Memphis; attempting to have the kids visit but Hailey wouldn't allow it.

Greyson was now over a year old and Mikayla five and ready to start kindergarten. Hailey had both with her one afternoon at General Hospital waiting for Mikayla to have her doctor's appointment when she saw Steve casually sitting in the waiting room.

"Daddy!" the little girl yelled running to her father.

"Hey baby girl," he smiled, picking her up and hugging her.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too."

"What are you doing here?" questioned an annoyed Hailey.

"I have a meeting," he tells her.

"Are you just visiting?" questioned Mikayla.

"No I'm here to stay."

It was time for Mikayla's appointment and Greyson began getting fussy, "I'll watch him. I have some time before my meeting."

Not wanting to start a fight Hailey agreed.

Steve sat down with Greyson in his lap; holding him tight, "I can't get over how big you've gotten. I mean I guess that's what happens when I've been gone. I know I missed a lot but I promise you I'm not going to miss anymore. I promise you and your sister I will be here for a long time even if your momma doesn't want me to."

Steve sat for a few moments and enjoyed the alone time before he heard his name being called.

"Hey Lizzie," he greeted his sister.

"What are you doing here?" she laughed, "I'm sorry I'm just surprised. I thought you were still in Memphis."

"I was until I got a call from Monica asking me to be chief of staff," he explained.

"That's great," smiled Liz. "I take it Hailey knows your here," she paused gesturing to the little boy he was holding, "And she hasn't killed you."

"Too many witnesses," he laughed.

Hailey and Mikayla walked over to the trio; "I did really good daddy. I got a shot and I didn't cry."

"Good job."

Elizabeth could feel the tension between the former spouses, "You know what. Since you did such a good job why don't I take you and your brother to get some cupcakes?"

Mikayla looked at her mother with a toothy grin, "Can I mommy?"

"Of course."

Once Elizabeth and the kids were out of sight Hailey spoke up, "I thought you had a meeting or was that just a lie."

"Monica's running late."

"Monica? Why are you meeting with Monica?" she asked confused.

"She asked me to be the new chief of staff."

"So once again you up and move for a job. Good to see your priorities haven't changed."

"I get that your angry nut don't insinuate that our children are not my top priority. They were the first thing that popped in my mind when I got that call," he exclaimed, "And if you remember I tried to have the kids come down and you wouldn't have it."

She let out a bitter laugh, "I was not going to uproot my children because you decided to move a thousand miles away. But please explain to me how that is best for my children."

"They're my kids too. And I don't owe you an explanation."

"But you do owe it to our daughter. To tell her why her father has been in and out of her life since she was born. And do me a favor, don't lie to Mikayla and tell her you're staying in Port Charles. We both know the minute another opportunity comes along you'll be out of here and I'll be the one comforting that little girl. My God Steve did you see her face when she saw you? She loves you so much but when you leave shell be heartbroken and you can't put her through that again."

"This is different Hales. I'm not going anywhere I've missed too much already. I've got a lot of making up to do and that's what I intend to do."

"Forgive me but I have a hard time believing that," she retorted.

* * *

He did stay; in Hailey's house to be exact. Mikayla had asked where he was staying and Steve replied that he hadn't found a place yet. The young girl begged her mother to let her father stay with them until he found a place and she reluctantly agreed. That was a month ago.

"You need to be out of here by the end of the week," she told him.

"No! You can't make him leave," little Mikayla yelled as she ran down the stairs; after hearing her parents argue.

"Mikayla go to your room," Hailey sternly told her.

"No," she retorted with a huff, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" Hailey replied.

"No," the little girl stood her ground. "You can't make daddy leave."

"Mikayla Samantha go to your room now," her voice louder than the first time.

"No!" she yelled again.

"Mikayla listen to your mother. Go to your room now!" Steve yelled.

The little girl was brought to tears by her father's outburst. She ran up to her room but not before yelling "I hate you" at her mother.

After Steve had a talk with his daughter about respecting her mother he knocked on Hailey's bedroom door.

"Go away."

Steve opened her door and entered.

"Good to see you still listen."

"You okay," he asked. She was laying on her bed, her eyes red and puffy.

"Just peachy."

"You know she didn't mean it," Steve said, "She's got your temper."

"Don't act like you know her. You've been back in town for a few weeks and suddenly your super dad and everything I do is wrong. I've been there every day for her and now she doesn't want me," Hailey cried.

* * *

Following that incident Steve found an apartment only fifteen minutes from Hailey's house. The exes soon were able to once again peacefully coexist as co-parents. Soon Steve began dating Olivia Falconeri and Hailey began to feel an emotion no one wants to admit to.

Jealousy.

After making numerous snarky comments to Olivia, Steve confronted Hailey about her actions.

"What he hell is your problem Hailey? You're acting like a child."

"I'm still in love with you, you idiot," she yelled, "I don't know why. I don't understand why. After everything we've done to each other. All the times I've hated you I keep finding myself loving you more."

"That's the problem Hales," Steve began, "No matter how much we love each other, we always do something to destroy that and I care about you too much to put you through that again."

"How did we get to this point?"

"We grew up. We changed, and somewhere along the lines we thought hurting each other was okay. Both of us know it's not healthy, especially for our kids. I know I've made plenty of mistakes and hurt Mikayla in the past but I love that little girl more than anything and I can't put her or Greyson through another failed relationship which is what we always become."

Hailey cried, "You're right. God I hate saying that," she laughed. Steve wiped away her tears.

"I'll always love you Hailey Marie. Remember that."

"Same here."

And they kissed. Not a romantic kiss but a goodbye kiss.

Farewell to the past.


	6. Take A Chance Make A Change Breakaway

**Chapter title are from Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

If there was one thing Hailey Spencer prided herself on it was being an independent woman. She wasn't a damsel in distress who needed a man to save her. Her mother always taught her she didn't need a man to be successful and that was something she always held on to.

After a long day at work, Hailey decided to head to Jakes for some drinks. It was Steve's weekend with the kids and she rarely went out even when they weren't with her.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing here by yourself," a voice said next to her.

"Ignoring you."

The man took the empty seat next to her, "Aww c'mon now. That's not nice"

"I'm not a nice person," she retorted.

"I beg to differ," the man replied.

"Seriously dude not interested."

The stranger continued, "I like hard to get."

Hailey shook her head and stood up from her seat hoping to walk away from the stranger, "I'm not gonna tell you again. Back off."

But the man didn't budge.

"I believe the lady told you to back off," a voice spoke and Hailey felt a body stand next to her.

"Who the hell are you?" the obnoxious stranger asked.

"Sorry I'm late honey," Johnny Zacchara said casually draping his arm across her shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek. Johnny and Hailey crossed paths a few times; mainly when he was dating her cousin Lulu but they weren't what you would consider friends, more so acquaintances.

"It's alright babe," Hailey said playing along hoping the man would finally leave her alone.

"Sorry dude, didn't know she was your girl," the other man said.

"That's alright. Cant blame you," Johnny playfully smacked Hailey on the butt.

Hailey jumped in surprise but bit her tongue to stop from lashing out.

Once the man walked away she tore herself away and smacked Johnny hard across his chest.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she yelled.

"It got the guy off your back didn't it?" he smirked.

"I didn't need your help."

"Never said you did."

"I'm not a damsel in distress."

"I know that."

"I can take care of myself," she huffed.

"Of course you can."

She began to walk away, "You're an asshole."

"Go on a date with me," he yelled to her retreating form with a smirk.

"In your dreams Johnny Boy."

* * *

Port Charles was a small town where everyone knew each other which made it hard for Hailey Spencer to avoid Johnny Zacchara.

A nice summer day took Hailey, Mikayla, and Greyson to the park. Greyson and Mikayla playing with their toys while their mother set up the lunch she had made.

She had just finished pouring their drinks when her daughter spoke up.

"Mama can Mr. Johnny have lunch with us."

Hailey looked up to see Johnny sitting on the ground playing with her son.

Hailey walked over to Greyson and picked him up without saying a word to Johnny.

"Can I?" smirked Johnny.

"I don't think so baby," Hailey said to her daughter completely ignoring him.

"Why not mama he's a very nice man," the little girl spoke.

"There isn't either food," lied Hailey.

"He can have some of mine. I not that hungry," she smiled, "Please."

"Fine," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"C'mon Mr. Johnny, my mamma makes the best food," Mikayla took Johnny by the hand and led him to the picnic table.

Throughout the lunch little Mikayla did most of the talking.

"You're daughter really likes me why don't you?"

"She's five, she doesn't know any better."

* * *

Two people drawn together under different circumstances.

Fate?

Coincidence?

Happenstance?

Whatever you want to call it, Hailey once again found herself face to face with the one person she couldn't seem to avoid. The man that irritated her but not for reasons he thought. He got under her skin because he was someone she could see herself with. A long term relationship that turned into a failed marriage scarred the young woman more than she cared to admit.

The circumstances of their latest encounter scared Hailey the most; because it allowed her to catch a glimpse into his world.

She found Johnny in an abandoned alley with a gunshot wound to his abdomen.

Pulling out her phone, he grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"

"Calling an ambulance."

"I'm not going to a hospital," he gritted his teeth through the pain.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Yes you are."

He grabbed her phone and tossed it to the side. "What is the matter with you?" she yelled, "You don't want help? Fine I'll leave you here to bleed out."

He laughed, "No you won't doctor."

He was right. She was a doctor. She would never leave someone in need.

* * *

"Bite down on this."

Somehow she let Johnny convince her to take him back to her empty house; the kids spending the weekend with Steve.

"Why…ahh!"

"Shut up! Youre the one that refused to go to the hospital," she said as she removed the bullet. "You wanna keep this as a souvenir?" smirked Hailey.

"Anyone ever tell you that you can be a real bitch?"

"Every day of my life."

She finished suturing him up in silence. Leaving him lying on the couch she walked into the kitchen only to come back to the living room a few moments later with a glass of water.

"Take these," she said handing him the pain pills and the glass of water in her hand.

He gratefully accepted both.

"I knew you cared," he smirked. That Johnny Zacchara smirk that haunted her dreams.

"I'm a doctor it's my job,"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Keeping her mouth shut she walked over to a small closet. Walking back over to Johnny she tossed a blanket to him.

"You're staying here tonight."

He said nothing; just smirked.

Late that night a restless Hailey entered the living room. All she wanted to do was grab a glass of water and head back to bed. Instead she came face to face with a shirtless Johnny.

"Can you put a shirt on?"

There goes that smirk again, "Finally gonna admit you got the hots for me?"

"Dream on."

She didn't realize how close he was getting to her personal space.

"You really need to stop lying to yourself," he said inching closer to her.

"You repulse me."

"Mhmm." They were now nose to nose.

"I hate you," she whispered unconvincingly.

Their lips met for the time. Electricity shot through both of them. It was rough yet gentle; passionate and full of pent up feelings. That night they gave into their feelings and made love for the first time. Not a very fairytale romantic start to their relationship.

The relationship between Johnny Zacchara and Hailey Spencer would prove to be anything but a fairytale.


	7. Life Changes in An Instant

**Note timelines may not match the show.**

* * *

Hailey wasn't looking for a relationship when Johnny came into her life. He wasn't someone who she ever saw her self being with; he was the complete opposite of Steve. But they say opposites attract.

For the first time in a long time she found herself happy; much to the chagrin of her family. Her mother and brothers (oh yeah forgot to mention Hailey just discovered another half brother; Dr. Matt Hunter) were afraid of the lifestyle Johnny was in and didn't want Hailey involved. Bobbie knew how much the lifestyle had cost Carly. Speaking of her sister, she was displeased to learn of Hailey's romance though for a different reason. Sonny and Johnny were sworn enemies, they both despised each other. Hailey understood that, Sonny was like a brother to her; hell he's her daughters godfather. Though she took her families' concerns seriously she was an adult who could make her own decision. Ultimately however her families' disapproval proved to be too much and she decided to break things off in her words "before things got serious."

Too late for that.

She began to fall for the dark haired mobster but she thought this was the best decision.

* * *

"Sonny you don't want to do this," Hailey heard Johnny's voice as she walked into his apartment, the front door had been left slightly open. It had been three weeks since she had broken things off with Johnny and she hadn't spoken to him since. Having spent time in his apartment she realized she had left some paperwork there and came back to retrieve it.

She walked to the terrace to see Sonny pointing a gun at her ex boyfriend.

"Sonny," she spoke quietly as she approached her former brother in law.

"Hailey leave," he told her.

"No," she stood her ground.

"Hailey leave," Johnny yelled, not wanting her anywhere near this.

She ignored his plea, "Sonny listen to me you don't want to this,"

Sonny's gaze never left Johnny's, "He shot my son."

"No he didn't," she brazenly walked in the line of fire and stood in between the two men.

"Hailey!" Johnny yelled attempting to move her out of the way but she wouldn't budge.

"Sonny don't," she paused, "He didn't do it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he was with me," she lied.

"Hailey," Johnny began.

She continued, "He was with me."

"Your lying," Sonny spoke through gritted teeth.

"Why would I lie? I broke up with him," she began, "I got drunk and lonely and Johnny was there. All night." The lies rolled right off her tongue.

Sonny stood silent for a few moments before eventually lowering his gun and leaving Johnny's without further incident.

"Hailey," Johnny spoke reaching out to gently grab her arm.

"Don't make me regret that," she spat before walking away.

* * *

Hailey had quickly formed a brother sister relationship with her newly discovered half brother Matt Hunter. They were already coworkers who got along well so after learning they share a father the two began bond as siblings. Her relationship with Patrick had started out differently. Upon discovering the deceit for mother and father had pulled off, Hailey in no way wanted a relationship with her biological father or brother; though neither had been complacent in the deceit having some sort of relationship with them just didn't feel right.

"I feel like its like is disrespectful to my dad," Hailey confided in Carly, "I know it sounds stupid but Tony was my father. He was the only father I've ever known. How am I supposed to call someone else dad?"

"Oh sweetie I understand where your coming from," Carly began, "But your cheating you and the kids out of a relationship with their grandfather. I know you loved Tony but I also know you and I know you want to know Noah. It wont be the same but he is your father and he missed out on your entire life through no fault of his own. I think you know deep down that Tony would want this for you."

And so a tentative relationship between father and daughter soon started. It was rocky but both were trying and that was better than nothing.

One relationship that would never change is Hailey's relationship with Elizabeth Webber. The two never got along, starting when Elizabeth and Lucky began dating. They were complete opposites and Hailey just didn't mesh with her former sister in law.

So when Liz began a close relationship with Matt, Hailey was none too pleased.

"You just can't be without a man can you. How long's it gonna take before you dump Matt for some other unsuspecting guy?"

"Your one to talk," Elizabeth shot back.

"I've made plenty of mistakes but what makes us different is that own up to them. Unlike you who acts like a perfect little saint, but we all know the truth. I mean look at all the shit you put Lucky through. You lied and cheated numerous times. And yet for some reason you still have all these men wrapped around your little finger until you break them. You've already broken Lucky, I'll be damned if your gonna do the same thing to my brother."

Elizabeth was angry, "My relationship with Matt is none of your business."

"I am so tired of you and your pretentious good girl act. I am sick and tired of seeing people I love getting sucked into your life to get chewed up and spit back out. And you have no remorse for any of it."

"I could say the same about you and Steven. You've screwed my brother over on more than one occasion. I just hope my niece doesn't turn out to belike her mother. A conniving bitch."

That was all it took for Hailey; say what you want about her but never bring up her kids. She slapped Elizabeth straight across the face. As she turned to walk away she spoke over her shoulder, "While you're at it stay away from Patrick."

* * *

Life changes in an instant. Everyone knew that but it become clear to Hailey the day she learned her sister in law died. Robin had been caught in a lab explosion that had claimed her life all too soon.

The hardest part was telling her kids that their aunt was no longer with them. Tears had been shed by all. She wiped the tears away as she answered the knock on the door.

"Hey," Johnny solemnly spoke.

"Hey."

"I heard about Robin. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Thanks," there was an awkward silence. "Do you want to come in?"

Johnny accepted.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not gonna pretend we were best friends or anything but," she paused, "She wasn't a horrible person. She didn't deserve to die. Patrick doesn't deserve this. Emma. Poor Emma."

Johnny said nothing; just listened, "Life isn't fair. Emma shouldn't have to grow up without her mother."

"I don't think there is anything I can say to make this okay," he told her. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I care about you Hailey."

* * *

The day of Robin's funeral arrived and needless to say emotions were running high. Johnny showed up to support Hailey, problem is Sonny being a longtime friend of Robin was also in attendance.

"You need to leave," Noah tells Johnny when he sees the younger man enter the church, "I don't want a mob war at my daughter in laws funeral."

"With all due respect Dr. Drake I'm here to support your daughter. That's all."

"Noah there a problem?" Hailey walked over to the two men. She still couldn't bring herself to call him dad just yet.

"You really think bringing Johnny Zacharra here is a good idea?"

She was so sick and tired of people judging her choices but now was not that time to discuss that with her father.

"He's here to support me. Neither him or Sonny are interested in anything today."

Though the two woman were not close friends, Hailey spoke, "Robin and I never really got along. I think its because we were both so stubborn. She was kind though I rarely was to her. She was intelligent and fiercely loyal to those she loved. And I would never admit this to her but she was a phenomenal doctor. But Robin was more that that, which is what I respected about there the most. She was a mother to an amazing little girl. A little girl who I love very much and is the spitting image of her mother. That beautiful little girl whose mothers' eyes lit up whenever you mentioned her name. And she was a wife, a saint almost for putting up with my brother for all this time," she let out a small laugh trying to lighten the mood, "That marriage, the love they shared I was envious of. Robin and Patrick's love story was unique, something that if your lucky comes once in a lifetime. And no matter what happened they always found their way back to each other. Robin wouldn't give up so we can't give up on her. Let us keep her legacy alive through her work, her research and through her daughter so that she and the rest of us will always remember the kind of person Robin Scorpio Drake really was."

* * *

"Thank you for coming today," Hailey said to Johnny as they walked onto the docks.

"We may not be together but like I told you I still care about you," he responded.

"Her death was sudden and tragic. It just proved to me that life is short," she began. "And that you should do what makes you happy because you never now what might happen."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you make me happy and if your willing I want to give us another chance."

Johnny said nothing as he quickly embraced her in a passionate kiss.


	8. Highs and Lows

**Thanks for the love on this story!**

 **Foxyleo28: Hailey felt it was the best choice for everyone involved if her and Steve raised the baby. She didn't want to cause Sam anymore hurt and given his lifestyle it was a better option for Steve to raise him. She wasn't afraid that the baby got hurt (I actually hated when Liz didn't want Jason to raise Jake). I was trying to stick to the storyline as much as possible but change it up because I hated the whole storyline. Hope that makes sense. Thanks again for the review!**

 **This chapter involves when Sonny reveals to everyone that Claudia is Johnny's biological mother. I have taken the actual scene directly from the show.**

 **Any storyline you recognize does not belong to me.**

 **Long chapter ahead. A lot goes down.**

* * *

"What do you know about Heather Webber?" Olivia Falconeri questioned as she and Hailey sat down at Kelly's.

Just hearing her name brought a chill to Hailey's spine, "What?"

"Steve's mom."

"I know who she is. Why are you asking about her?"

"She's staying at his apartment and," Olivia began to speak; Hailey immediately got up from her seat and grabbed her purse.

"What!" Hailey was pissed.

"Where are you going?"

"To kick your boyfriend's ass."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Hailey at Steve. She pulled him into an on call room at the hospital as he was currently working.

"At this moment you are."

"This isn't funny Steve," Hailey retorted, "Your mother is staying at your apartment. There is no way I'm letting the kids stay there."

"I understand your concern Hales, but they're my kids too and I promise they wont be in any danger."

Hailey let out an amused laugh, "Not in danger. Your mother just got out of a mental institution. Have you forgotten who Heather Webber is? What she does done to this town."

"Your one to talk. Your dating a mobster."

She shook her head, "Don't throw this back at me. Johnny has met the kids once. You have your lunatic mother living with you. Johnny isn't a threat to the kids, your mother is."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding me. The Zacharra's are a constant target."

"Ugh you're not listening. This isn't about Johnny, but I trust that he would never intentionally put them in danger. I can't say the same about your mentally unstable mother."

Steve sighed, knowing this was a losing battle, "Look I'll keep them away from her for now but sooner or later she's going to want to meet them."

* * *

Unfortunately for Hailey that day came sooner than she wanted. She was in the park with Greyson and Mikayla when she saw Heather approach them. Before she could do anything Hailey grabbed the woman by her arm.

"Don't even think about it."

"I just want to get to know my grandchildren."

"Stay away from my kids," warned Hailey.

Heather gasped, acting shocked, "They're Steven Lars' children too and he would want me to see them."

"If you come near them again Steve is going to be the least of your concerns."

"Are you threatening my Spencer?"

"It's a promise," she told her, "C'mon kids its time to go."

They collected their toys and walked over to their mother, instinctively she gently pushed the two in front of her wanting to keep as much distance between them and Heather as possible.

"I'd keep an eye on those kids if I were you. You never know what could happen to them," Heather spoke so calmly but Hailey knew the true Heather Webber and those words were meant as a threat and truthfully it scared her. Hailey protectively placed her hands on each of her kids' shoulders.

"Excuse me?"

"There are a lot of crazy people in the world. I'd hate for something to happen to them."

Those words unnerved Hailey but she wasn't about to let Heather know that. Without saying another word, she quickly let her children out of the park and away from Heather Webber.

"Bye kids. Grandma will see you soon," she whispered.

* * *

Sometimes in life it takes a tragedy to bring people closer together; for people to realize how precious life truly. Hailey knew that first hand. She had been involved in a bad car accident, as another car swerved towards her she swerved off the road and crashed. Fortunately, she did not have the kids with her. She knew how lucky she was; her car was totaled and though injured it could have been much worse. Maybe that's why Sam was in her hospital room; fearing that her former best friend could have been killed was terrifying.

"Hey," Hailey greeted groggily having just woke up.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Sam said, "And now that I can see you are I'm gonna leave."

"Sam can we talk about this. Please."

Sam sighed, knowing this conversation needed to happen; this had been over a year in the making, "What hurts the most is that you kept it from me. You kept it from me for months. If I'm supposed to be your best friend how can you lie to me."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

Her voice got louder, "For who?"

"For you," she paused, "I am far from innocent in this. I'm not going to act like what I did wasn't terrible. But you have to believe me that I never meant to hurt you."

"No one ever means to hurt anyone but they do. That doesn't help erase the hurt," she told her truthfully, "Do you love him? Do you want to be with him?" She could feel the pain behind the question.

Hailey teared up, "I will always love Jason but I am not in love with him. I'm happy where I am in my life. I have everything I need," she paused, "Except my best friend."

Sam sighed, wiping a tear that fell, "I miss you Hailey. You were the first person I could ever truly call a friend," she admitted, "I can forgive you for what you did but I wont be able to forget."

"So that's it."

"No," Sam shook her head, "No matter how hurt and upset I was I want my friend in my life. It wont be the same as before, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Hailey smiled, "Of course I am. That's all I've wanted."

* * *

Sam and Hailey's friendship slowly restarted, things would never be the way they were before. Yet both women were okay with that, as they were able to start fresh. Sam and Jason had recently gotten married in a Chinese restaurant. They were engaged and Maxie had planned a huge spectacle but in true Jason and Sam fashion they married on their own, just the two of them.

Hailey was ecstatic to learn that Sam was pregnant; finally, Sam had everything she wanted. That was until she had learned what happened with Franco. Given that their friendship had been newly reformed, Hailey chose not to pry and decided to let Sam come to her whenever she felt comfortable.

Expect the unexpected. That was something Hailey Spencer learned early on in adulthood. Especially in Port Charles.

But tonight, well, tonight was completely unexpected.

The Metro Court was holding a charity event benefiting General Hospital's pulmonary wing. Sonny had been extremely grateful following Dante being shot and saved by the staff at General Hospital. Hailey contemplated not bringing Johnny but she opted against, hoping that he and Sonny could put aside their differences for one night.

Boy was she wrong.

So wrong.

Sonny was making a speech about how grateful he was when Johnny reached for his checkbook. Max assuming, he had a gun grabbed the younger man. Once Carly set the bodyguard straight, Sonny was about to speak again when Johnny interrupted.

"How big is the donation anyways?"

"Johnny don't," Hailey grabbed his arm, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

He shook her hand off, "Well you dragged all of us her to listen to this crap, no offense ladies your part was beautiful but how much are you donating?"

"That's none of your business Johnny."

"What what two million dollars. Is that what your son's life is worth to you? Hell I don't even like Dante and I'd donate more than that."

The two powerhouses went back and forth with numbers. Hailey rolled her eyes at their behavior; embarrassed as to how they were acting.

"Your moneys not welcome here," Sonny tells him angrily, "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do for you. I'm gonna give you ten million to cover your donation as well as my own."

"Sonny your moneys no cleaner than mine everyone here in this room knows that. Isn't that true Dante?"

"Don't disrespect my son Johnny."

"What you can't speak for yourself Detective Falconeri. And maybe your love and your loyalty are for sale. Maybe your father finally bought and paid for you tonight like he's been trying to do since he shot you is that right?"

"Johnny stop!" a frustrated and embarrassed Hailey yelled at her boyfriend.

"Get him out of here!" Sonny tells Max.

"What your gonna kick me out for telling the truth," Johnny said as Max grabbed his arm.

"If you chose to stay Johnny I'll just tell everyone the truth about you," Sonny threatened.

Hailey looked at Johnny then at Sonny, confused as to what was going on.

"Here's your chance Johnny do yourself a favor," Sonny started.

"Johnny lets go," Hailey begged but he wasn't listening.

"Listen to your girlfriend Johnny boy," taunted Sonny.

Johnny stood tall, "What are you gonna do. I aint afraid of anything you could do to me."

"Well you should be." The look in Sonny's eyes was full of pure hatred for the younger man.

"Sonny," Carly spoke urging him to stop.

"Tonight was supposed to be my night," Sonny began to yell, "But I guess Johnny's jealous because he never had a father." Anthony Zacharra who was in attendance took offense to the comment.

"The woman that we all know as Claudia Zacharra, the woman that I had the bad luck of marrying is not Johnny's sister," he paused, "She's Johnny's mama." There was an air of arrogance in his voice as he told the entire town the long held secret.

The entire room was stunned into silence Sonny decided to continue, "Anthony needed leverage for a business deal he was doing, so he pimped out his teenage daughter and as a result is Johnny Zacharra. I know its sad and we should pity him but that's why he's so jealous of Dante."

Hailey could feel the hurt and humiliation from Johnny but she knew trying to remove him from the situation at the moment was not a good idea.

"That's why you ruined my night."

"Night aint over yet," and with that he stormed away walking right past Anthony who tried to grab him but he quickly shoved him away. Max quickly removed Anthony.

Hailey started to run after Johnny but Carly grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving, "Don't," she shook her head.

"Carly."

"Let him have some time to process this," she told her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Hailey yelled at a stone faced Sonny before storming out of the room.

"Proud of yourself Sonny," spat Carly before following her sister.

"I had no idea he was going to do that," Carly told Hailey as they walked into the lobby of the Metro Court.

"I know," she sighed, "I just. I can't believe this."

"I know."

"What am I supposed to do. I mean Carly you saw the look on his face."

"Just give him time," Carly told her, "That's all you can do."

* * *

Following Sonny's public revelation Hailey had given Johnny the time he needed. He had been distant from her and anytime she tried to call he ignored her messages. This went on for three weeks before she finally decided to got to his apartment and confront him.

The door to his penthouse was open; Hailey got an eerie feeling. The last time she came upon his penthouse door unlocked Sonny had a gun on Johnny.

Hailey stood in the living room for a few moments before she heard a noise.

A gunshot. Coming from upstairs.

She ran upstairs. Hearing voices coming from Johnny's bedroom she quickly made her way to the room.

The sight in front of her was shocking.

Johnny was in bed with Kate. Kate Howard. Sonny's girlfriend. And Sonny had a gun pointed at both of them.

When Johnny's eyes landed on Hailey, the smug smirk he had aimed at Sonny quickly faded into a mixture of shock and regret.

"I'll leave you to it," Sonny smirked as he walked out of the room.

"It's not what it looks like."

A bitter laugh escaped Hailey's lips, "You're really going to use that line with me?"

"Its not a line. It's the truth. I never meant to hurt you."

"Too late for that Johnny."

"You caught us. Boo hoo. Can you get out so we can get to round two?" Kate smirked.

"Shut up."

"Aww what's a matter your feelings get hurt," taunted Kate.

Hailey shook her head, "You two deserve each other." She stormed out not in the mood to be in the room any longer.

Hailey was at the front door when Johnny, clad in just pants, grabbed her hand.

She shook his hand off, "Don't touch me."

"Hailey I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

"I don't want to hear it. I'm done feeling sorry for you."

"I'm sorry. I was pissed at Sonny and I wanted to get revenge."

Her face contorted into anger and disgust, "That's what it always comes down to isn't it? Your obsession with Sonny is sick and I'm not going to be a part of it anymore."

Just then Kate walked down the stairs, clad only in Johnny's shirt.

"You can have him," and with that Hailey was gone.

* * *

The following was a typical day of work at General Hospital. That was until Johnny stepped off the elevator mere feet from where Hailey was standing. She didn't notice Sonny was also close to her until he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

Stunned, she stood for a few moments before she pushed him away.

"What the hell Sonny!"

He said nothing, just smirked at Johnny who was fuming. He quickly approached the two but before he could do anything Steve approached; having witnessed the whole thing.

He stepped between the two men, "If you two want to fight take it outside. This isn't going to happen in a hospital."

Steve looked down at Johnny's hand which was wrapped in a blood soaked towel, "You wanna get that hand looked at or stand here and fight like children?"

A sulking Johnny brushed past his ex girlfriend.

"You alright?" Steve questioned.

"No," was her honest reply.

* * *

Two weeks had past since the incident and Hailey had no other run ins with Johnny. She had hoped that meant he hadn't finally given up on trying to win her back.

No such luck.

Johnny showed up unannounced at the hospital holding a bouquet of flowers a small black box in his hand.

Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Hailey," he began.

"Don't," she put her hand up in a futile attempt to try and stop him from coming closer. "Just leave please. I'm not in the mood to deal with this."

"Just hear me out," he said handing the flowers to her.

"There's nothing to hear out Johnny. We've been over this," she told him.

A nurse walked by, "Here hands these out to patients," Hailey handed over the bouquet.

"Good one," Johnny said half amused. He handed her the small black box, "Open it."

"Johnny seriously," she sighed.

"Just open it."

Hailey opened the box to reveal a sterling silver necklace with a lotus flower pendant covered in diamonds.

"It's a lotus flower. Lotus' grows into a beautiful flower despite its dark beginning. It symbolizes how you can overcome all obstacles in your journey. We can overcome this Hailey."

She took in his words. She wanted to believe him. But Hailey Spencer is as stubborn as they come.

"Johnny you have to stop this. The flowers, the gifts, you showing up here. This isn't going to work."

"Hailey."

"I've got work to do. You need to leave."

She turned to walk away. Johnny grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her.

"Let go of me," she struggled to remove her arm from his grasp.

"Just listen to me."

"I'm done listening to you. Let go of my arm."

"Let her go Zacharra," Lucky spoke as he entered the scene.

"This is none of your business Spencer."

Lucky stepped closer, "You got your hands on my cousin it is my business."

Johnny let her out of his grasp, "You cant fight your own battles anymore Hailey?" There was that arrogant immature Johnny. The one she thought was in the past.

Lucky stood right in front of the other man, "I suggest you leave now Johnny."

Johnny was not backing down, "Or what."

"Guys seriously stop," Hailey interjected, "Johnny you and I are never going to work. Get over it." She knew it was harsh but she felt that was the best course of action.

"Fine," he threw his hands up in defeat, "I'm out of here."

* * *

A few days Patrick ran into Johnny outside of Kelly's. Hospital gossip had quickly spread as to what happened between the two and so Patrick had been informed of what was going on with his little sister.

"Johnny we need to talk," Patrick announced, "You need to back off Hailey."

"Did she you hear to threaten me?" he raised an eyebrow in an amused manner, "You and Spencer her mouthpieces now?"

"I know for a fact she'd have my head if she knew I was talking to you. But I love my sister very much and she's had her heartbroken too many damn times. She finds it hard to trust men and for some reason she thought you would be different."

Johnny was beginning to get angry, "I'm not having this conversation with you Patrick."

"Then listen to me," he began, "I know she is hurting. I'm trying to be a good big brother and protect her. Right now she needs space. You coming around isn't helping. So if you ever really cared about her, you'll leave her alone."

"I give up," an annoyed Johnny huffed. He turned to walk away, "But for what its worth. I really did care about her. I still do."


	9. Life Is Unexpected

Secrets.

Everybody has them.

Some small. Some big. Some so explosive they tear relationships apart.

Hailey Spencer had her fair share of secrets.

The paternity of Greyson Webber had been a secret kept for far too long. When the truth came out lives were changed. Though relationships had been mended the effects of it were still felt.

Those close to the situation knew the truth. Its not as if it was being shouted from the rooftops. Hailey intended to keep it that way. Her life wasn't made for public ridicule.

But living in a town like Port Charles secrets were hard to keep.

Which is why Hailey Spencer found herself being confronted by Heather Webber. In the dead of winter on the docks.

"You are nothing but a whore. Then again I shouldn't be surprised you are your mothers daughter."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My precious grandson was fathered by a mobster. Does Steven Lars know the truth?"

"You are insane. I'm not having this conversation with you."

"What's a matter little Spencer? You ashamed of your baby daddy?" taunted Heather. "It's okay though you can have that little brat. I still have that beautiful granddaughter. She looks just like her daddy."

"I'm not gonna tell you this again. Stay away from my children." Hailey wanted no more of Heather Webber and her antics and turned to walk away. Heather grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

Hailey immediately fell to the ground. Without a second thought Heather kicked her unconscious body into the water and left as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Johnny."

Johnny turned around sighing loudly when he saw Steve had called his name. Olivia stood next to him as all three stood on the docks.

"What you here to tell me to stay away from Hailey too. Everyone else is doing it."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt anymore," replied Steve.

"That's rich coming from you."

Steve bit his tongue, "I don't want to argue with you Johnny."

Johnny raised his voice, "Then leave me alone."

Olivia let out a scream.

"What?"

"There's someone floating in the water," she yelled pointing to Hailey.

Steve took off his winter coat and dove in the water.

Moments later Hailey's unconscious form lay on the docks.

"Hailey," Johnny spoke barely above a whisper.

Steve snapped right into doctor mode. He grabbed his dry jacket and flung it across her soaked body. Trying to keep her as warm as possible.

"Olivia call an ambulance," Steve ordered. He noted she wasn't breathing and had a weak pulse.

Steve began CPR. "C'mon baby."

The term of endearment was met with looks of confusion on both Johnny and Olivia's part.

* * *

They soon arrived at the hospital and doctors immediately attempted to revived her. Minutes passed. "I'm sorry Dr. Webber there's nothing more we can do she's gone."

Tears strolled down Johnny's face as he watched the scene in complete heartbreak.

"No," Steve pushed past his co workers.

"Dr. Webber what are you doing?" one of them yelled.

"Saving my wife," he yelled as he began his own resuscitation attempt, "C'mon Hales your not gonna die on me," he spoke through tears.

To Johnny it felt like an eternity. The monitor starting beeping and a steady heart rate was shown on the screen.

* * *

Hailey was moved to a room, while Steve walked over to Johnny and Olivia.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Johnny questioned.

"Its too soon to tell. We don't know how long she was in the water for," he informed him. "She'll probably be out for a couple days."

"Can I see her?" Johnny asked.

Steve hesitated, knowing all about what went down between Hailey and Johnny, but looking at the man in front of him, so distraught over what happened, Steve knew there were still feelings on his end. "Yeah. Give it a few minutes for her to get situated."

"I better call her family," a gloomy Steve spoke.

* * *

Five long days went by with Hailey still in a coma. Johnny was told it was her bodys way of healing itself. Johnny sat beside, holding her hand; like he had done for the past five days. "I know I've put you through a lot but I really care about you Hailey. I think I'm in love with you. I know we could be good together if I would stop screwing up," he paused, "I need you to wake up so I can tell you all of this to your face okay. Its time for you to wake up. Your kids need you. Your family needs you. I need you."

Minutes passed and with his hand still in hers, Hailey's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey," it was barely above a whisper. He couldn't believe this was real.

"Hey," her voice was weak. She noted their interlocking and hands and pulled them apart.

Just then Steve walked in. "Your awake. Should have known your stubborn self couldn't stay out for too long," he smiled.

"Your not funny Webber."

"Shame I thought you always loved my impeccable sense of humor," he laughed, "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

Johnny stood up from his seat, "I'm gonna go grab some coffee. You want anything?" he asked Steve.

"I'm good."

Once Johnny was gone Hailey stared with a bewildered expression.

"What's that face for?"

"What face?"

Steve glared at her, "Your forgetting how well I know you Hailey."

She sighed, "Johnny. After everything that happened between us, I wake up and he's right there."

"You know Hailey, he's barely left your side," he told her, "When we thought we lost you he was devastated. I know you still have feelings for him. And I cant believe I'm saying this but I think you should give him another chance."

She raised an eyebrow.

"All I want for you is to be happy and if Johnny does that for you then what's stopping you from be with him. You deserve happiness. I couldn't give you that happily ever after but maybe he can."

She stayed silent, taking in his heartfelt words, " Steve I really don't want to talk about this."

"Just don't give up so quickly," he spoke before turning back into doctor mode, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I slipped and hit my head. Must have fell in the water."

He checked her vitals and noted everything was good. He left and only minutes later in walked Heather Webber holding a vase with flowers. She puts the vase down on the beside table. "I'm so glad your okay."

Hailey roughly grabs her arm, "Cut the crap Heather. We both know you did this. Letting you go to jail would be too easy. I'm gonna make you suffer for everything you've done to the people I love."

"Ohh sweetie. You just awoke from a tragic accident, you're delusional."

Hailey ripped her arm away, "I'm perfectly sane unlike you. Mark my words bitch. I'm gonna make you pay."

Heather let out an evil laugh, "Your joking. You don't have it in you little girl. Why don't you leave the threats to the grown ups."

"You seem to forget that I'm a Spencer. We play dirty."

"Do you think that scares me? You're the daughter of an alchoholic father and a whore mother."

With all the strength she could gather Hailey through the vase at Heather who ducked. Just then the door opened and Johnny entered.

"Get out!"

"Say hi to mommy."

"Get out!" she yelled again. This time she did.

"Who the hell was that?"

"That was Heather Webber. The reason I'm here."

Johnny was surprised, "I just ran into Steve he said you told him you slipped."

"I lied. I'm sick and tired of Heather Webber wrecking havoc in Port Charles. Its time someone put a stop to it."

"And your gonna be the one to do that Hailey? I don't know much about her but from what I heard she's far from stable. I don't want you mixed up in that."

"I don't need your permission," sneered Hailey, "I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself."

"Alright," he put his hands up, "But how do you think Steve is going to feel if you go after his mother?"

"When he finally realizes the damage she's done he'll be thankful she's out of our lives. He's so blind when it comes to her."

"You're the same when it comes to him," he retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Steve is still in love with you Hailey."

She laughed.

"You didn't see the way h looked out you. He called you his wife."

Hailey rolled her eyes, "He was upset Johnny. He may love me but he's not in love with me. We share a connection because of the history we share and our kids. That's never going to go away but we have been over a long time."

"Hailey…"

"When Steve and I ended he left a hole in my heart and a part of me thought you could fill that. I was stupid and all you did was add to that hole," she admitted. Tears that she didn't want now escaped.

"Your not a fool I was," he lovingly wiped away her tears, "I knew how fragile your heart was and I was careless. But I truly care about you. I'm falling in love with you Hailey Spencer. I know I don't deserve it but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise I wont let you down."

"Johnny, I fell in love with you too. But I cant and wont be second bet to Sonny, I understand why you the him, but that hatred has caused you to damage peoples lives. The same thing you accuse him of doing. I'm not putting myself through that again."

He smiles, "If that's what it takes to have you back in my life then I'll do it. We'll focus on us. I just want to be with you."

A small smile appeared, "If this is going to work we need to forget about the past and focus on the present. We need to be honest with each other always. Deal."

"Deal," he grins.

"Pinky promise," she holds out her pinky.

"Pinky promise," he laughs and links his finger with hers.

They sealed their promise with a kiss.

* * *

Hailey was released from the hospital shortly after. Heather Webber seemingly disappeared from town and Hailey was pleased. Her and Johnny's relationship continued to grow stronger by the day. Life was looking up.

Until.

Carly entered the hospital. Her eyes red and swollen.

"Carly what's wrong?"

"Its Jason."

"What happened?"

"He's dead," she cried.

"What no. Your wrong."

She spoke through tears, " He was shot. His body thrown into the harbor. He's gone."

Tears now flowed, "Did they find his body?"

Carly shook her head.

"Then there's a chance he's still alive…right…I mean he's Jason Morgan…oh my god." The tears now openly flowed. Carly embraced her sister both mourning the loss of a man that meant a a great deal to both.

It was time. Time to tell her son the truth. He was a child; she didn't know how much he would understand what he was about to hear. She asked Steve to come with her to help her give the news.

Hailey and Steve entered her house to see her son playing with a toy motorcycle.

"Look mommy. Grandma got me a bike just like Uncle Jason has. Can I show him."

Hailey bit her lip, trying in vain to stop the tears from falling. "No baby."

"Why?" he asked upset.

"Mommy and I need to talk to you about something," Steve tells him as all three sat on the couch. "Your Uncle Jason is no longer with us."

"Where did he go? When is he coming back?"

More tears. "He's not sweetie. Do you remember when we told you your Aunt Robin went to heaven?"

He nods.

"Well that's where your Uncle Jason is now."

"So I wont get to see him anymore?"

"No baby."

"That makes me real sad."

"Me too," she hugged him.

"There's something else we need to talk to you about buddy," Steve begins. He looked to Hailey silently asking if she wanted to do this.

"Jason is your daddy. But he knew some bad people and he want to keep you safe so he let daddy take care of you."

The little boy looked between his parents, confused.

"Do you know how special that makes you?" Steve speaks up, "People only get one daddy but your so special that you have two."

There wasn't much Hailey Spencer regretted in life.

But at this moment she was now rethinking her choice to take Greyson away from his father.

Was it really the best decision?

Was this the right thing to do?

It was too late now.

None of that mattered.


	10. Family Is Family

Jason Morgan's death hit Port Charles hard.

He left behind a grieving mother.

A devastated wife.

Two best friends who couldn't imagine their life without him in it.

And two young sons. One he had just been reunited with and the other he never got the chance to have a father son relationship with.

Hailey stood at the Quartermaine mausoleum. Staring at his final resting place.

"I uh...I told Greyson the truth," she began, "I'm not sure he truly understood but it felt right. I'm just sorry it had to come out like this. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and this was high the list. Not that Greyson was a mistake. Far from it. I just," she was fumbling over her words. "I don't want you to think I thought you'd be a bad father…that couldn't be father from the truth. I know you'd be an amazing father. Truth is it was all me. Doing what I thought was right. But for who? I took him away from you. I took a son away from his father. And now I keep thinking maybe…maybe if I tried things could have worked out."

She wiped the tears that fell.

"Steve has done a great job with him but every time I look at him all I see is you. He looks just like you. He acts just like you too," a small smile appeared, "I've decided to tell Monica the truth. I want Greyson to know the Quartermaines. They're his family. I hope your okay with that."

She paused collecting her thoughts, "I'm sorry you're not here to watch him and Danny grow up. He's very excited about his little brother. Cant stop talking about him," a small smile appeared for the first time that day, "I just want you to know I'm not gonna let him forget about you Jason."

* * *

Following her visit to Jason's grave something stirred inside Hailey. She thought about her family and just how much they meant to her. Jason's death proved how unexpected life could be and she needed to cherish what she had. Her thoughts turned to her father. Her biological father Noah Drake. Since learning the truth of her parentage Hailey began to form a relationship with him, but it wasn't anywhere near a normal father daughter relationship. They were cordial to each other; spoke on holidays. He had bought her children Christmas gifts but they never got too deep. It was as if they were acquaintances not father and daughter. Knowing that Greyson's biological father had been taken away before they got to bond had made Hailey decide things needed to change.

"Dr. Drake," she called to him as they walked through the hallways of General Hospital.

"Yes Dr. Spencer," the formality in his tone hurt a bit but she had done just the same. Hailey just wasn't ready to call him dad.

"Dr…Noah I was wondering what you were doing for Thanksgiving."

"Wasn't planning on anything."

"I'm having Thanksgiving at my house. I wanted to know if you'd like to come. I mean Patrick and Emma will be there if that makes you more comfortable."

Noah cracked a smile, "I'd love to."

"Great."

* * *

Thanksgiving was here and Hailey was quite nervous as this was the first holiday she was hosting at her home. Lucas had come home from Seattle for the holiday and along with her mother, Patrick, Emma, Johnny, Noah and her kids were all set to spend the day together.

"Mom my teacher says before we eat we should all go around the table and say what we are thankful for," Makayla spoke.

Hailey smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you start."

"I am thankful for my mommy and daddy and my friends. And all my aunts and unlces and cousins. Oh and my little brother."

Hailey let out a small laugh. "What about you buddy?" she questioned her son, "What makes you happy?"

The little boy thought for a minute, "My mommy and both my daddies."

It was so innocent and childlike yet it broke Hailey's heart. Her son would never get to have a father son relationship with his biological father.

They went around the table with the rest of the adults and Emma saying what they were grateful for. Hailey spoke last, "First and foremost the two best kids any mother could ask for," she gave her children and bright smile, "My two amazing brothers. Johnny for putting up with me. And for being able to spend time with my dad."

Noah glanced at his daughter, a small smile adorned his face. It was the first time she called him dad.

* * *

All three kids decided that they wanted to have a fire to roast marshmallows so Lucas, Johnny, Patrick and Noah all walked into the woods right near Hailey's house to gather firewood.

The foursome remained quiet as they searched for wood until Johnny spoke up, "Dr. Drake, Noah there's something I'd like to ask you," he paused, "I'm going to ask Hailey to marry me and I'd your blessing."

"What would you do if I say no," came Noah's reply.

"Dad!"

"I don't like you. I don't like what you've put her through. I don't like that you're a mobster. To be honest you're the last person I'd pick for her."

Johnny couldn't say he was shocked by Noah's response. "You wanna be honest. Ill be honest. I don't care what you think. I'm out here swallowing my pride because you are her father. But you wanna shit on me for being a bad person that's fine. I know I'm a bad person and that I don't deserve Hailey but she loves me and I love her and I want to marry her. So like it or not I'm in this for the long haul."

"I'll give it to you kid, I respect you for being a man and asking me. Doesn't change my mind that I don't like you. I'll never like you. But for some reason she does," he paused, "I missed out being her father for her entire life. All I want is for her to be happy and you make happy. So against my better judgment ill give you my blessing. But don't mess up again."

* * *

A few days later Hailey knocked on the door of the Quartermaine mansion; Greyson right beside her.

Monica opened the door, "Hey, Hailey what are you doing here?" she asked politely; confused as to why the woman would be at her house.

"There's something important I need to talk to you about, may we come in."

"Of course."

She ushered the mother and son into the family room. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"What's going on?" questioned Monica.

"I'm just gonna come out with this," began Hailey, "Steve isn't Greyson's father. Jason is."

Monica's face turned to one of complete shock.

Hailey knew Monica had so many questions. "Jason and I had a one night stand and Greyson was conceived. I kept the truth from him for too long. When I finally told him I thought it was best for everyone if Steve raised him." She began to tear up. "I'll regret that for the rest of my life. If you want nothing to do with me that's fine but I really want Greyson to know his grandmother."

Monica wiped tears that began to fall. Learning that she had another grandchild, that Jason had another son was as shocking yet something she was immediately happy about.

"I'm he last person to judge anyone's life choices Hailey. I've made plenty of questionable decisions in my life. You did what you thought was best and I can't fault you for that," Monica told her, "As far as this little boy is concerned of course I would love to get to know him."

Hailey smiled, "Greyson," she softly spoke to her son, "This is your grandma. She's Jason's mommy."

"Hi grandma," the little boy innocently spoke.

A wide smile grew on her face, "Hi Greyson," she paused, "I can't believe I haven't noticed this before. He looks just like Jason."


	11. Marry Me Today and Eveyday

Now that Johnny had gotten Noah's blessing; well sort of, he purchased a ring and now was waiting to propose. Before he did that he needed to speak with one more person, well two.

Johnny sat down the two most important people in Hailey's life; Mikayla and Greyson.

"You both know I love your mommy very much right?"

Both children nodded.

"I want to ask her to marry me. Is that okay with you two?"

Greyson asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means he's trying to be our new daddy," Mikayla exclaimed.

"I would never try and take your daddy's place," Johnny told the children, "I love you too very much but you have your own daddy and I would never take that away from you. Your dad is always going to be in your life."

"You promise," the little girl asked.

"Pinky promise," smiled Johnny.

* * *

After having secured the okay from both of Hailey's children it was now time to propose.

He prepared a nice meal and set up a candlelight table in the backyard of their new home. Since it was the week before her birthday, he told her it was an early birthday surprise. Little did she know the bigger surprise he had in store for her.

It was nearing the end of their dinner. The kids had been picked up earlier in the day by Carly to spend the night at her house, or so Hailey thought. They were picked up by Carly to help prepare for their role in the proposal. She had brought them back to Hailey and Johnny's house at seven as promised.

On cue the two of kids walked outside. As they got closer to their mother the handmade signs they carried became clearer. Each kid held a small wooden sign. With two words hand written on each.

 **WILL YOU**

 **MARRY ME?**

She was so focused on her children that she hadn't noticed Johnny getting out of his seat and kneeling down on one knee.

On bended knee Johnny presented a two carat cushion cut diamond ring flanked by diamonds going down the band.

She put a hand over her mouth, genuinely shocked at the moment.

"Hailey, I love more than I ever though possible. You've made me the happiest I've ever been. Will you marry me?"

"Of course," she beamed.

He slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Eww," she heard from Mikayla.

They pulled apart and she turned to her children, "You two were in on this?"

"Yes mama," smiled Greyson.

She walked over to the two and embraced them in a massive hug.

"Are you happy mommy?" questioned Mikayla.

The smile hadn't left her face.

"I'm very very happy baby girl."

* * *

Neither wanted a long engagement as both Johnny and Hailey wanted to marry as soon as they could. What they had disagreed on was what type of wedding they wanted.

"I don't need a big wedding. Its just about the two of us. Lets just do a justice of the piece," Hailey told him when they began discussing their wedding.

Johnny thought it was important to marry in a church so they compromised.

Hailey dressed in a simple white dress and Johnny in a white button down and black dress pants stood at the altar of St. Timothy's with Father Coates ready to marry them. Two church employees were to serve as their witnesses.

As they stood at the altar, Hailey stood with a smile on her face but Johnny could see it was forced.

"You okay?"

"Yea," another fake smile.

She shook her head, "Something just doesn't feel right."

He smirked, "That's because it shouldn't be just the two of us."

The doors of the church opened; Noah, Bobbie, Carly, Patrick, Lucas, Sam, Lucky and her kids all walked in. The men dressed in suits, the woman in floor length halter gowns in different shades of purple. Mikayla wore a white dress with a lilac sash. Sam carried a garment bag with her.

"What?" a shocked Hailey gasped.

Johnny smiled, "I'm giving you the wedding you deserve."

* * *

"You look stunning," Sam told her best friend.

The women all walked into the backroom of the church. Out of the garment bag Sam pulled out a white colored off the shoulder mermaid style gown with a thin ivory sash across the waist. With it a simple white vail attached to a flower clip now adorned Hailey's chestnut locks.

Hailey was beaming, "This dress…everything is exactly what I've wanted. How did he know?"

Sam looked at her with a sly smirk, "I may have been helping him plan this for a while."

"What?"

"You deserve the wedding of your dreams."

Hailey embraced the other woman in a strong embrace.

"Thank you."

"Alright its time for gifts," announced Bobbie.

"What no gifts," Hailey replied.

"Its your wedding day sweetie. We had to get something old new borrowed and blue," her mother responded.

"I'll go first," Bobbie spoke. Pulling out a small black box she opened it to show a simple fold ring. "This was my wedding ring from when I married your father," she informed her, "We may not have worked out but damnit if he wasn't the best husband I had," she joked trying to lighten the emotional mood.

"Thanks mom," she hugged her.

"I have the something new," Carly stepped up pulling out a small ivory handkerchief embroidered with the initials _HMZ_ in lilac, "I figured you could pass this on to your kids one day."

"I love it. Thank you."

Sam stepped forward next, "Something borrowed," she smiled, holding out the shooting star necklace Jason had gotten her, holding back tears she spoke as she placed the necklace around her neck, "May the stars always guide you back to each other."

Once secure around her neck Hailey gently touched the star pendant, knowing how much it meant to both Sam and Jason.

"Thank you," she embraced her.

"Don't cry you'll ruin your makeup," joked Carly.

"Just need your something borrowed."

Just then Lucky entered the room, "I've taken care of that," he said handing Hailey a small blue and white beaded bracelet that read **BFF.**

Hailey smiled, "I made you this when I was like eight. I cant believe you kept it."

"That's everything. Are you ready?" asked Carly.

"One more thing," she turned to her mom, "Can you get Noah."

Bobbie did as she was asked. Moments later reappearing with Noah.

"Wow. You look beautiful," Noah told his daughter after taking in her appearance.

"Thank you," she beamed, "I wanted to ask you. Noah," she paused, "Dad. Will you walk me down the aisle?"

A massive smile instantly appeared on his face, "It would be my honor."

* * *

"Before you declare your vows to each other I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today. Hailey do you come here free and without reservation to give yourself to Johnny in marriage? If so please answer I do."

"I do."

"Johnny do you come here free and without reservation to give yourself to Hailey in marriage? If so please answer I do."

"I do."

"I understand you have chosen to write your own vows. Hailey would you like to go first?"

"I never thought we'd be standing here but you did," began Hailey, "I wasn't sure I could love again but you were. Its one of the things I love about you. You believe in the good, you believe in us. Your constant reassurance gets me through the darkest of days. You're my best friend, my soul mate. I'm ecstatic to know that one day we will create our won family. Along with my two amazing children, who I know you love as your own. I look forward to making memories with you, side by side for the rest of our lives."

"I never wanted to get married," Johnny began his vows, "Truthfully the thought of spending the rest of my life with someone scared me. But then you came into my life and that changed. You made me believe in happily ever after and I wasn't scared anymore. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, compassionate I've ever met. You are an amazing mother who's raised two fantastic children. Seeing you with them gives me a glimpse into our future and the children we will one day share. I will never know why you chose me buy I am grateful every day that you did. I promise to make you happy and always be worthy of your love."

Hailey wiped the tears the began to flow after hearing his heartfelt words.

"Do you have rings?" Father Coates questioned.

"I do," Patrick spoke, standing up from his seat taking out the small black box from his suit jacket.

"Johnny take this ring place it on her finger and and repeat after me," Father Coates began, "I Johnny take you Hailey to be my lawfully wedded wife. My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health. In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals. To honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you. And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Hailey take this ring place it on his finger and and repeat after me. I Hailey take you Johnny to be my lawfully wedded husband. My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health. In good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals. To honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you. And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The newlyweds share a passionate kiss.

"I present to you for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Johnny Zacchara."


	12. Tangled Webs

**This chapter is all about the Jake/Jason reveal. Any recognizable dialogue is from General Hospital. I have tweaked/added certain lines for storyline purposes.**

 **Reminder Jake doesn't exist in this story but Jason still goes by Jake. For this story purpose its just a name he came up with.**

* * *

Shortly after the wedding a simple even occurred which would unravel months later sending shockwaves through the entire town of Port Charles.

At the time, no one could have guessed.

It had all started out as an ordinary day.

"What do we got," Hailey asked running over to stretcher that just entered the hospital.

"Male mid thirties. Possible mandibula fracture with severe facial edema."

"Lets get him into trauma one," Hailey ordered.

The paramedic continued to give information as they all moved to the trauma room.

Elizabeth was part of the staff that had helped out with the John Doe. She had attempted to get information from him but the man couldn't answer.

The team of doctors and nurses were able to save the man though the facial trauma was too much and required plastic surgery.

* * *

Hailey had always made it a point to check in on her patients once they were in recovery. John Doe had been in the hospital for over a week and no one had come to see him. Surely he had to have family or friends missing him. The accident had left him with severe amnesia so he had no idea who he was.

Another week had gone by and he was finally able to off his bandages. He had told Elizabeth that his name was Jake. That was a start.

Hailey entered the room. Upon seeing his new face for the first time a weird feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She simply shook it off.

"How you feeling today?" questioned Hailey as she looked over her chart.

"Feeling stronger every day," he replied, "So I'll be out of here soon."

"Not so fast. You were in a major car accident. Your body is going to take time to heal."

"I hate laying here."

She gave a small smile. Pretty soon you'll be out of here."

"A frown appeared on his face, "And go where? I have no idea who I am."

"Hey, don't you worry about that. You've got people that care about you know. We're going to help you."

Hailey couldn't explain it but she felt a connection to Jake Doe. Not in a romantic way; but a familiar one, as if she had known him. Once again she shook it off, she had no idea who Jake Doe was before the accident and neither did anyone else.

* * *

"Hey buddy why aren't you at the party?"

It was Halloween and every year the hospital held a costume party in the pediatric wing. Greyson always attended and loved to help out. This year was no different. Mikayla claimed she was too old for that and was trick or treating with her cousin Emma and Uncle Patrick.

"Its all over mommy," he replied.

She checked her watch realizing it was 8:30. "Mommy still has some patients to check on."

"I can watch him," she heard someone say.

Jake Doe was in the hallway with the help of a walker he was talking more steps every day.

"I can't ask you to that. I can call my mom to come get him."

"You didn't ask I offered," he insisted, "I promise I wont take him anywhere. I'm not going far with this thing," he gestured to the walker.

Hailey thought it over for a moment, she barely knew the man, but since he had been admitted as a patient she had felt at ease with the man. They were in a busy hospital; she knew nothing would happen to her son.

"Greyson this is mommy's friend Jake. He's going to keep an eye on you while I go finish up okay. Be a good boy."

The young boy smiled, "Okay I will."

"Thank you again," she said to Jake, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's no problem," he smiled.

"Hey I like your costume. Is Batman your favorite superhero?" questioned Jake.

"Yea. He reminds of my daddy."

"How's that?"

"Batman helped fight bad guys that's what my daddy did. He's in heaven now."

"I'm sorry buddy."

Greyson gave a sad smile, "Its okay. I miss him a lot."

"I'm sure you do. You know it might make you feel better if you talk about him. If you want I'm here to listen."

Greyson politely shook his head, "Not really."

Jake smiled, "Its okay. The offer's always open," they walked back to his hospital room. Jake pulled out a deck of cards, "You wanna play go fish? Bet I can beat you."

"Your on. I'm the go fish champion."

That day a bond formed between the two. Little did they know a life changing revelation would happen a year later.

* * *

The next year had past quickly. Johnny and Hailey were still happily married, Sam and Patrick were now engaged and Sonny and Carly remarried for the fourth time.

Today all but Sonny were at the wedding of Jake Doe and Elizabeth Webber. Hailey wasn't there for Elizabeth, the two women never got along. Over the past year Jake and Hailey had become friends. He enjoyed spending time with Greyson and vice versa.

Jake and Carly had become so close that she was the best women in the wedding. Though right now she was missing. Jake went to find her.

Soon he entered the church with Carly, a bandage on her head cuts on her face.

Elizabeth walked over to Jake.

"I'm sorry I had to find Carly she was in a wreck," he told her.

Hailey stood up and walked over to her sister, "Carly are you okay?"

Lucas did the same, "Sis your pretty banged up."

"I'm fine the paramedics checked me out."

"We should probably get you to the hospital just to be sure," Patrick told her having stood up once he saw her.

"I'm okay. I had to get here as fast as I could," she told Lucas.

Sam looked confused, "Why what's going on?"

"What's going on is were about to get married and if the best women says she's okay then let's start the wedding. Can someone call Epiphany and have her bring back the boys?" Elizabeth questioned.

"No, no they shouldn't be here for this. They wouldn't understand," Jake stated.

Everyone confused as to what was going on.

"I uh I barely understand myself," he glanced at Sam, "But I think that I discovered who I am."

"You know who you are?" asked Elizabeth

Carly replied, "He just found out."

Elizabeth began to look worried.

"Carly is that Spinelli's computer," questioned Sam noticing that Carly was holding something in her hand.

"Yes."

"Did he find a match?"

Spinelli had developed a software that everyone had hoped would be able to reveal who Jake Doe was before the accident.

"I don't understand," a flustered Elizabeth began.

"I never stopped investigating my identity and Spinelli thought he found a way to find out who I am," revealed Jake.

Sam spoke up again, "Spinelli left me a message saying he wasn't able to finish. He was on his way to Portland."

"He found me in the hospital and he left his computer with me. The facial recognition program is still running."

"Really. So did we find a match," an eager Sam asked.

"It's a face I recognize."

"Well who is it?" questioned Sam. "Jake who are you?"

Patrick, Sam, Johnny and Hailey all stood eager to know what was going on.

"Um I'm Jason. Jason Morgan," he said in a low voice.

Everyone in the church was in shock. None more so than Sam of course.

"Your Jason? How?"

Sam was in disbelief, "No your not Jason. That's not possible. What are you doing?" she questioned Carly.

"Sam its true."

"What do you mean? He's been here over a year and your trying to tell me he's Jason?"

Hailey couldn't believe it either, "C'mon Carly what kind of sick game are you trying to play."

"This isn't a game," she yelled to her sister before turning back to Sam, "You know I wouldn't say this unless I was absolutely sure. Sam its true. He's Jason. I promise you."

Patrick spoke up, "Carly how did you come to this conclusion."

"Spinelli's program was able to reconstruct Jason's original face. Look at this," she walked over to a pew and opened the laptop she held. Elizabeth, Sam and Hailey gathered around. Sure enough the picture of Jake morphed into Jason.

"Jason," Elizabeth whispered, "Its you."

Tears quickly sprung to Sam's eyes. Hailey tried hiding the ones that slowly were forming.

"I know its a lot to take in. It is. I mean Jason has been here the whole time and how did we not know right? But I think we did. We really did. Because how else can we explain. How quickly we cared about Jake? We just didn't get the connection because we were all convinced Jason was dead."

"Okay this is a computer program Spinelli could have easily manipulated it," Patrick spoke up.

"No he did not," an adamant Carly replied.

"There's also a DNA test," Jake pulled out a piece of paper from his suit pocket which Sam quickly grabbed.

"I had it run by an independent lab okay. A friend of mine. He didn't know Jason or anyone. He would have no reason to falsify the results. The test is conclusive. He's Jason."

Hailey spoke up, the information slowly sinking in, "Sam it makes sense. The connection he had with Danny and Greyson."

Carly continued, "Jason's DNA was in the criminal database and we compared Jake's DNA to that and it matched. Sam its one hundred percent. If you guys aren't convinced run your own dam test."

"Compare it against Danny and Greyson. Michael my god but its still gonna have the same results. He's Jason."

Patrick spoke up, "According to the samples it looks like it's a perfect,"

"No its not," Sam ripped the results out of Patrick's hands. "Spinelli got it wrong. The lab got I wrong."

"Sam. There's no mistake. Its Jason."

"No. How? How? Can it be you?"

Lucas escorted the rest of the guests out. Hailey, Johnny, Lucas, Steve, and Nikolas stayed behind.

Elizabeth tried to run over to Jason but Carly stopped her, "Can you just give them a minute."

An emotional Sam spoke, "I have dreamed of this for so long. I dreamed of you coming back to me. Months. Years even. I was convinced he was still alive. Everyone of you told me to give up on him and God knows I tried. I really did. And every time I thought I had I realized I hadn't. I couldn't. Now your telling me that your Jason, that your alive."

"All I know is what the test says," was his response.

"Then I need a new test then because this doesn't make sense. Because Jason and I were married and we had a son. We have a son. Oh my God, Danny. Every time he saw you, he'd run up to you and do you think there's some how some way that he knew?"

"I don't know I suppose so."

Hailey was beginning to question the same thing in her mind. Jake and Greyson had formed a connection over the past year. Jake had become some what of a father figure to him. Now it made sense.

"Do you remember me?" Same questioned, "Do you remember our life together? Do you remember anything? Me? You and our family."

He shook his head, "I don't remember anything more about my past then I did the day I woke up in the hospital. "

"You just found out Jason give it some time. You'll remember," Carly spoke up.

"The only memories I have are the ones I lived through in the past year."

"So looking at me right now. You don't remember anything?"

"I remember thinking how lucky Jason was to have been loved by you every time you talked about him. What an idiot he was for leaving you that night and getting shot. You deserve to have him back even if he doesn't deserve to have you. But Sam I look at you I see my friend I don't see my wife. That DNA test says I'm Jason but I do not feel it inside myself. I'm sorry."

Sam walked away quickly in tears, Patrick attempted to follow her, "Don't I got this," Hailey said quickly following her best friend.

* * *

Sam stood feet away from the church entrance in tears.

"Sam," called out Hailey quickly enveloping the brunette in a hug.

"Hailey… I don't. I can't," she cried.

"I know. I know."

"How? Jason. you know how I've waited for this. I."

They pulled apart, "I know Sam. I know how much you wanted this. But," she began, "We can't push this."

"He's Jason."

"I know. We all want Jason back. But right now he's not our Jason."

* * *

That night Johnny and Hailey returned home to an empty house. Her mother who had been watching the kids during the wedding agreed to keep them over night after Hailey informed her something had happened and they needed time alone.

"Here you need this," Johnny handed her a glass of scotch.

"Thanks," she took a sip.

"How are you doing?" he asked, "Stupid question."

"Baby daddy and best friends husband coming back from the dead? I'm doing just great."

"Hailey," he began, "I can't even imagine what your feeling."

"Truth is I don't really know what I'm feeling. I'm still trying to process this."

"I keep going back in my mind. How did we not know this? I immediately bonded with everyone that was important to Jason. Greyson loves him…Greyson oh my god. How do I explain to a six-year-old that his father isn't dead? That he's actually the guy you know as someone else?"

Hailey had decided to hold off for a bit on telling Greyson the truth. In the mean time she had kept Greyson a healthy distance from Jason not wanting to overwhelm either of them. For know Jake's true identity was being hidden from the two youngest people affected by it but another secret had been blown up.

Elizabeth had known the truth about Jason's identity for months and kept it a secret. Jason had found out a rightfully tore her a new one, as did Carly and Sam, and now it was Hailey's turn.

"We need to talk," an angered Hailey confronted Liz in the break room at General Hospital.

"I don't want to get into this with you," she tried to walk out but Hailey grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Good thing I don't give a damn about what you want. Your gonna listen to me," she let go of her arm but stayed close to her face, "I am so glad the whole town sees you for the lying bitch you are. You always play the damn victim Elizabeth but guess what you're not. Jason is. You can rationalize it all you want but what you did is unforgiveable. You let Sam mourn a husband that wasn't dead. You were going to marry him right in front of her face. What kind of twisted person does that? You let Danny and my son," her voice got louder, "Think that their father was gone forever. And Monica, my god Elizabeth you're a mother. How could you let Monica think her son was dead? She was living every parent's worst nightmare and you let it go on knowing that Jason was right under our noses. You can spew all the bullshit you want about why you did this but the truth is you did this for yourself. You always wanted Jason but not the way he was. You used this situation to create the Jason you always wanted. Because that's what you do. You're a master manipulator. But guess what the game is over. You lost. Your gonna end up all alone which is exactly what you deserve."

* * *

 **Nothing against Becky Herbst but I have always hated the character of Elizabeth. Truthfully I think she got off easy for lying about Jason but everyone eventually lets it go. To me what she did was unforgivable.**


	13. Hello And Goodbye

**This is a pretty short chapter.**

The revelation that Jake Doe was really Jason Morgan had sent shockwaves throughout Port Charles. Merely everyone in town knew Jason. Obviously those closest to him felt it the most. The hardest part was he wasn't the Jason Morgan from before.

Like he had said at the wedding, even though he now knew his identity he didn't feel like he was Jason Morgan. He still couldn't remember anything about his life which made things harder on everyone especially Sam.

Both Sam and Patrick's and Jason and Elizabeth's relationships ended soon after as result of the reveal.

Jason and Sam began spending more time together following the new year and slowly but surely memories began to come back. Together they had informed Danny of Jake's true identity so Hailey had decided that the time had come to tell Greyson as well.

Jason agreed to meet Hailey and Greyson at Kelly's.

"Jake," the young boy yelled, running over to the man he had bonded with over the past year.

"Hey Greyson."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom and I have something to tell you," Jason told him as the two took a seat.

Jason looked at Hailey silently questioning if he should continue. She nodded.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he paused, "I'm Jason. I'm your dad."

Greyson looked at both adults confused, "My daddy Jason is in heaven."

"Its hard to explain but I never went to heaven. I was away for a while because I knew some bad people. When I got home I had an accident and couldn't remember things. I didn't know who I was," he stopped for a moment trying to figure out how to explain what happened to a child. "But your Aunt Sam and Aunt Carly and your mom helped me remember."

The little boy looked up at him with widened eyes, "Do you remember me?"

Truth was his full memories hadn't returned. He knew Greyson was his son. He remembered when he found that out.

 _Hailey and Jason had run into each other unexpectedly and began talking; she began to feel pain. Sharp, continuous pain in her abdomen. She nearly collapsed to the ground but Jason had caught her and that was when he saw it; the unmistakable baby bump she had carefully kept a secret._

 _Before either could say a word, Steve walked on to the scene, "What's going on?" he said running to aid Hailey as he could see the pain in her face._

 _He knelt down and saw her stomach, then caught the look in both of their eyes and he knew._

" _Hailey," Jason began, "Why didn't you?"_

" _It's mine." Steve blurted out. He knew it wasn't even a possibility. He and Hailey hadn't been intimate since months before their divorce._

" _Steve," Hailey glared at her ex-husband, "Jason," she began before experiencing another sharp pain._

 _Before she could speak again, Steve had scooped the pregnant woman up in his arms. "What are you doing?"_

" _Taking you to the hospital," he said, Jason right behind him._

 _Steve had stayed with Hailey throughout the ordeal. Dr. Lee had deemed everything was fine with the baby, she decided it was best to keep Hailey in the hospital overnight for observation just to be safe._

" _You can leave now. I've got this," Steve told Jason stood outside the door of Hailey's hospital room."_

" _Steve," Hailey began._

" _What. He doesn't need to be here."_

" _Steve stop. We talked about this," she told him looking Jason square in the eyes, "You deserve to know the truth. This baby is yours."_

 _He stood shocked for a few moments, trying to take in the life changing information, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing,"_

" _The right thing for who?"_

" _For you, for Sam," she sighed, "For this baby. Jason the life you live is far too dangerous for a child."_

 _He knew she was right, didn't hurt less to hear it coming from someone he cared about, but he knew that his world was dangerous, far too dangerous to raise a child in._

" _I want you to be a part of this babies' life," she tearfully told him._

" _Hailey and I talked and we think its best if I'm the babies' father," Steve told Jason bluntly._

" _You think this is for the best Hailey?"_

" _Yes she does," Steve responded._

 _Jason yelled, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her."_

 _She did think it was for the best; the reason she gave being a cop out. Though she wasn't fond of raising a child in a mob world, she knew Jason would do whatever it to protect their child. She truly felt this was best for all parties involved._

" _Yes," she spoke in a near whisper, "This is for the best."_

Other than that day he couldn't remember anything else about his son; not wanting to disappoint him he told "Yes."

"But you don't look like my daddy Jason. I have his picture near my bed," the little boy spoke up. He may be young but he was smart for his age.

"The accident I was in hurt my face really bad. The doctors had to fix my face. I know I looks different but I am your daddy."

Greyson stood from his seat and embraced Jason in a massive hug, "I'm so happy you're my daddy.

"Me too."

The rest of 2016 had gone by with not much fanfare. Brad and Lucas had gotten married, Sam discovered she was pregnant and Hailey and Johnny celebrated their second wedding anniversary. All was going well.

Until one fateful day in October.

Johnny came back to their house, his face full of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Hailey questioned when she noted the look on her husbands face.

"You should sit down."

She quickly grew more concerned, "Tell me what's going on. Is it something with the kids?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Then tell me what's going on Johnny," she pressed.

"It's about Morgan….I don't know all the details but there was an accident."

"Is he okay/"

"No Hales. I'm sorry. He didn't make it."

"What? No," she was in shock. There was no way this could be true.

"Hailey," he grabbed her hand trying to comfort her.

"What happened," tears were now falling.

"I don't know much. All I know is there was a car bomb."

"A bomb?" her voice grew in pure shock, "Johnny please tell me you had nothing to do this."

"Of course not," he reassured her, "I assume it was the Jeromes."

She shook her head, wiping the tears away once more. The two sat silent for a few moments. Hailey then stood up.

"Wow what are you doing?" he gently grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her from leaving.

"I need to go see my sister."

"Hales, your too upset to drive right now."

With tears still falling she spoke, "I need to see my sister."

Johnny grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace. That night she mourned the death of her nephew. A life gone too soon to violence this town was all too familiar with.


	14. Ghost Of The Past

**Jason's return! Recognizable dialogue does not belong to me. Some of the storyline has been changed.**

 **I loved the Jason/Drew discovery and reveal. That will be in the next chapter which is currently being written and should be up soon.**

* * *

The following year had gone by with more positive news for Hailey Zacharra. She had been promoted to Chief of Trauma Surgery at General Hospital putting her in line to one day be considered a chief of staff candidate.

Sam and Jason welcomed a baby girl named Emily Scout Morgan in February though that wasn't without complications. Due to Olivia Jerome's return from the dead Sam had been forced to give birth in the freezing cold and both mother and baby had some health issues early on but both were now happy and healthy.

Robin and Patrick had a drama free delivery for their baby boy Noah Robert Scorpio-Drake in July.

Both births had caused Hailey to start thinking about having more children. Her and Johnny had been married for nearly three years now and though both had expressed early on they wanted to have children, they hadn't had a deep conversation about when to start their family.

Which is why it came as a surprise when Hailey discovered she was pregnant.

But before she could tell her husband or any one else, fate would intervene.

And by fate, that meant Ava Jerome.

The Jerome family had feuded with the Corinthos organization for years. To try and take Sonny down once and for all they had joined forced with Johnny Zacharra.

Hailey obviously knew what her husband did for a living but chose to not ask questions and for her and her family's safety he kept that from her. That didn't stop his enemies from coming after her.

Some where along the line Johnny decided he wanted nothing to do with the Jeromes any more.

Ava Jerome didn't like that, and she wasn't beneath going after the family of her enemies and that's exactly what she did.

She decided to send a message to Johnny.

* * *

"What do we got?" Griffin Munro questioned as the gurney carrying Hailey was rushed into the hospital, Johnny frantically standing by her side.

"Female, found at bottom of stairs, possible fall. In and out of consciousness"

"Hailey, can you hear me?" Griffin asked his co-worker.

"Baby," she mumbled.

"What?"

"My baby."

"Get her into room two now," he ordered the EMTS.

Johnny followed, "You need to stay here."

"That's my wife," he tried to push past the doctor.

"Hey what's going on?" Lucas spoke as he ran over to the commotion, "Johnny what's going on?"

"Hailey," he spoke.

"I got this," Lucas assured his co worker as he hustled off to work on Hailey.

"What happened to Hailey?"

"I don't know," he told him, "I came home and found her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs."

After being examined, Griffin exited the examining room to speak to Johnny.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine," he assured him, "She suffered a mild concussion and she'll be sore for a while but she'll be fine a few days. She's very lucky."

"Thanks Griffin," Lucas spoke.

"Can I see her?" Johnny asked.

He nodded, "She's still a little out of it."

Johnny walked past the man a straight into the examining room she was in. He stood next to her bedside and gently grabbed her hand.

Soon she began to stir.

"Hey," a smile appeared on Johnny's face

"Baby," she mumbled.

"What?"

"The baby," her hand went to stomach.

Johnny was still confused, "Hailey what are you talking about?"

Hailey sat up in her bed her eyes brimming with tears, "I just found out today. I'm pregnant."

His face full of shock suddenly turned to fear as he realized something could be wrong.

"Dr. Lee is everything okay? Johnny asked. Once his wife announced she was pregnant she told him to get Kelly Lee, her OBGYN. Kelly came in to examine Hailey and the examine appeared to be taking longer than usual.

"Everything is fine. Your about eight weeks along. Both babies are okay," smiled the woman.

"Babies?"

"Congratulations. Its twins."

Husband and wife both were shocked. Dr. Lee had left the room moments earlier to let the news soak in.

"Two babies?"

"Looks like it," a smile appeared on Hailey's face, "Are you okay with this?"

He sad nothing as he kissed his wife. The answer was clear.

* * *

Hailey had been kept in the hospital overnight for observations.

Both had been so caught up in the excitement of the baby news that Johnny had yet to question what happened, once home he did.

"Ava Jerome happened."

"What?"

"I came home the other day and she was here." she informed her husband, "She started walking upstairs, thought she was going to the kids room I followed her. We both started yelling and she pushed me."

Johnny's face was red. Pure anger shot through his veins. He immediately grabbed his keys from the coffee table and stormed out the door.

* * *

He knocked and knocked and knocked until she answered.

"I'm coming," growled Ava.

Once the door was open he barreled in, grabbed the woman and through her against the wall. His arm pressed against her throat.

"You wanna play dirty lady I'll play dirty. You wanna come after my wife," he seethed, "I'll destroy you. If you come after my family again I will kill you with my bare hands."

* * *

Everyone gathered at the Metro Court to celebrate Sam and Jason buying Derek Wells Media, which they had renamed Aurora Media. Everything had been going well until armed gunman made their presence known.

Dante attempted to stop them, but he was out powered. Gunshots rang out as everyone dropped to the ground.

Johnny protectively hovered over his wife.

Sam had been forced to collect everyone's cell phones so that no one could call for help. She did as she was ordered but Sam always fought back. Jason fought one gun man while Carly, tried to grab the gun another had dropped.

The man attempted to take Carly against her will, with the scared onlookers, including her sister looking on.

"C'mon blondie we're leaving."

"No you're not," Sonny had appeared with a weapon of his own, "That's my wife. You hurt her I'm gonna kill you. Today, in a month in a day doesn't really matter I have a long reach. Ill find ya. So what are you gonna do? You wanna be dead or are you gonna put the gun down, get on your knees and ask for a lawyer?"

"Now," yelled Sonny, as the mad man dug the gun deeper into Carly's side.

Then he let her go, dropping the gun and dropping to his knees as Dante quickly apprehended him.

Everyone stood up. Thinking the ordeal was over. Elizabeth had been shot in the chaos and Griffin took her to the ER with a concerned Jason following suit.

Everyone stayed around, ready to give statements to police.

Moments later Sam was grabbed by a strange man.

Then suddenly glass shattered from the skylight sending everyone to scatter once more.

A man suddenly jumped down from the skylight.

A very familiar man.

He held his gun at the man who held Sam, and once more chaos ensued as he quickly followed them out of the building.

"What's going on? Who's the man that came through the skylight?" Nina questioned.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself," stated Hailey.

Monica spoke up, "Ask Sonny."

* * *

Hailey and Johnny had stayed behind to give statements to the police. The minute that was over she made a beeline for Sonny's house; her husband reluctantly heading home.

"What the hell is going on? I know you know."

"There's nothing going on," he non-chalantly speaks.

"Don't give me that crap Sonny," she huffed, "If I didn't know any better I'd say I just saw a ghost."

Sonny glanced at Carly before turning back to his sister in law.

"It was Jason."

She shook her head in disbelief, "He can't be."

Sonny nodded his head.

"What is going on?" she reiterated.

"He was kidnapped and taken to Russia for the past five years," he gave her the short version of what he had been told.

A stunned Hailey took in the news, "I don't get it…. We have Jason."

"You don't actually believe any of this?" Carly spoke up.

"I don't know," she sighed, "You saw him."

Just then Jason burst through the door, "Do you wanna tell me what the hells going on. Monica told me some guy took Sam."

"Sorry I couldn't stop him," replied Sonny.

"That's fine. ill get her back. I need a lead but I don't know who those guys were who crashed the party."

"Yeah neither do I."

Jason was getting more and more frustrated, "You know one of them. I saw the security forage. The fourth guy who came through the skylight. He arrived with you. So who is he?"

Sonny side stepped the question, "My people are looking for Sam."

"And this guy from the Metro Court he's one of your people?" pushed Jason.

"Well he's someone I could trust."

"Good I need to talk to him."

"I can't reach him right now."

Jason's voice rose, full of anger and annoyance, "What the hell does that mean Sonny?"

"It means when he finds her you can talk to him."

"Do you hear yourself right now? Someone kidnapped my wife because I wasn't there to protect her. And this guy knows where she is and you know something about that. Look I love you I do but your damn well gonna tell me where my wife is."

Just then the door bust open. The man from the Metro Court. The man with Jason's old face came through the door carrying an unconscious Sam in his arms.

Carly and Hailey's face full of shock and confusion while the man they all knew as Jason stood angered.

"He shot her up with something, threw her in the water. She was too out of it to swim so I jumped in and I grabbed her out. I got her breathing again."

"Put my wife down right now or I'm going to kill you where you stand."

"He's not going to hurt her," Sonny interjected.

"Put her down," his raised his voice, "Put her down!"

Slowly he walks her over to the couch and gently places Sam down, "I've got her thank you."

Hailey cautiously walks over to the couch her eyes never leaving the man who had just placed her friend down, "Let me check her out," she speaks to Jason.

"Hey can you hear me honey. I'm here. Open your eyes. I'm right here just open your eyes."

He looked over at Sonny, "Sonny we need to get her to a hospital right now."

"Its not safe," the mystery man spoke up.

"My wife has been shot up with god knows what. She almost drowned. She needs medical attention."

"Hailey's here."

"I can't do anything for her here. You know that Sonny."

The other man spoke up once more, "I'm just telling you. These guys, there familiar with hospitals. That's where they were holding me. The guy running this thing he's a doctor. I'm sure he could get access to GH."

Jason anger continued to rise, "I don't care. Ambulance now," his voice boomed.

Hailey rushed to her purse to grab her cell phone, "I got it."

* * *

It had been quickly determined that Sam was going to be just fine. While her husband sat by her side, Hailey tried to take in the past few hours. As she rounded the corner of the hospital she saw the man from before.

"Hey Hailey," he greeted.

With a shaky breath she spoke, "Jason?"

"It's me."

Still wary she spoke, "I don't. I don't understand. I mean Sonny explained it but."

"Its true. I know its hard to believe."

She let out a small laugh, "That's an understatement…," she paused, "But Jason…Sam's husband, he knows things. He has your memories."

"I can't explain that. I'm Jason," he paused, "Your deathly afraid of clowns. You have a scar on your right ankle from breaking it at your high school graduation... that was the night you told me you had feelings for me."

Tears fell from her eyes, "Jason," she pulled him into a tight embrace. She knew then and there this man was Jason Morgan.

The tale of two Jason's began to unravel and it was soon revealed that Jason had a twin named Andrew and one of the men was him. The question remained who was who and why do both men believe they're the same person.

Sam understandably was having a hard time with this information so Hailey paid her a visit.

"Stupid question. How are you handling all this?"

"There's nothing to handle. I know who I married," she replied in a defensive tone.

"Sam," began Hailey.

"You want me to tell you that on the outside I'm trying to be strong for my husband but on the inside I'm doubting everything," she confessed her voice so full of emotion.

"Yes. I want you to admit that."

Sam sighed, "What do you believe?"

"I believe Jason is the man that rescued you that night. I believe that with all my heart."


	15. The Tale Of Two Men

**Any recognizable dialogue does not belong to me.**

* * *

The revelation of Jason's twin brother came as a shock to everyone in Port Charles more so the two men involved. It was difficult to know who was who because their DNA was to similar for a test to resolve the answer. Both men believed with out a doubt that they were Jason.

Given the fact that the whole truth had yet to come out, Hailey had yet to tell Greyson what was going on. Though wise for his young age, the situation was one she didn't know how to explain to her son. Hell she barley understood it herself.

Today Hailey decided to spend the day with Greyson alone. Took him to the museum and the toy store. Now they stood in front of Kelly's, where Jason; well the man everyone believed was Jason up until now stood. Before anyone could speak, the other Jason made his presence known.

"Daddy?" Greyson's innocent voice speaks up, a mix of confusion and happiness. He runs to the man and wraps him in a massive embrace.

All three adult's hearts broke at that exact moment. The emotion written all over their faces.

"I'm your daddy buddy," looking directly at the "old" Jason.

Hailey gently pulled her son away; never breaking eye contact with the man who then walked away.

"I need to talk to you. That guy he's a confused guy. He thinks he's me."

"He looks like did daddy," Greyson responds. When Jason "died" Greyson was five years old and his whole life had been sent with Jason as his uncle. After his death and being told the truth about his father, Greyson decided to keep a picture of him and Jason on his nightstand; a picture that he kept till this day.

"I know buddy," he sighed, "You know I am your father right?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"Because he looks the way I used to look there are some people who think he's me."

"Who?"

His eyes momentarily lock with Hailey's.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I am your father."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy," the two embrace.

"Why don't you go inside I'll be right there," Hailey tells her son who heads in to Kelly's.

"Jas…" she begins but paused; her voice said it all.

He could feel the anger building, "So that's it? A guy comes to town with my old face and suddenly I'm the imposter?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't," he scoffed. "You know. Sonny and Carly I'm not surprised they turned their back on me, but you I thought you'd be different. We have a son," he raises his voice, "He's my son."

"This is hard on a lot of people."

He laughed bitterly, "Hard on a lot of people? Let me make it easy on you. I'm Jason Morgan."

* * *

The tale of two Jason's had quickly unraveled and it turned out Dr. Andrew Maddox had been involved in what ever happened. What remained to be known was who was Jason and who was his twin brother Andrew. Currently Andre sat handcuffed at PCPD where both men as well as Sam, Carly, Sonny, Hailey, Spinelli, Liz and Franco all stood; all having a stake in knowing the truth.

"Well isn't this the eclectic gathering," Diane Miller remarked as she entered PCPD.

"Curtis texted him to say they found Andre and they were bringing him here to answer some questioned," Carly spoke.

"That's right. He texted me. The guy who used to be your best friend."

Carly retorted, "You are my friend. But you're not Jason Morgan."

Sam's husband spoke up once more, "Okay Dr. Maddox you have a lot of explaining to do. Why don't you get to the point? Tell the truth. I'm Jason Morgan, and that's my twin brother Andrew Cain," he continued getting angrier by the moment, "Why are you so desperate to cover your tracks. Why did you need this man to believe he's me? You sabotaged my kids. You tried to steal my life."

"Okay everyone needs to take a step back. Dr. Maddox is still in custody," Jordan steps up.

"Dr, Maddox and you used to have a personal relationship right? How could you be objective.

Curtis spoke up, "Easy man. She went all the way to Cuba to find the good doctor. She wants answers just like the rest of us."

"If I may," Diane interjects, "The man currently known as Jason Morgan makes an excellent point that the commissioner is hardly objective in this matter."

"Neither are you because you're his lawyer."

"Yes that's right. I have been retained to prove that this man," she points to the "old" Jason, "is Jason Morgan. Which I firmly believe but my feelings are irrelevant. It doesn't matter what I hope or want. What matters is what I can prove in a court of law. What testimony, what evidence I can bring before a judge. Now I can subpoena Dr. Maddox, depose him, a process that could take anywhere from two weeks to two years or we could settle this matter here right now which would you prefer?"

"Now," Spinelli pipes up, "Post haste immediately."

"Spinelli throttle back," Diane turns to the "old" Jason, "The question was for my client and his brother. What do you prefer?"

"Now."

"And you."

"Hey its up to you," Sam tells her husband, "Whatever you decide."

"Right now."

Diane took the seat next to where Dr. Maddox sat, "Dr. Maddox was it your understanding that both my client and his brother were both willing participants?"

"No."

"What was your understanding?"

"I never spoke with either man before the procedure. They were both sedated and unconscious."

Curtis spoke up, "And that didn't set off any alarms in your head. I mean they bring in two dudes unconscious strapped to a gurney and all you could think about was a paycheck? What kind of doctor are you?"

"A desperate one. On the break of a breakthrough that could..."

"Don't even go there," Hailey sneered, "You took an oath god damn it."

"So you sell your soul to make that happen?" Jordan spoke up.

"We appear to be getting off track," Diane tried to calm the situation down. "Dr. Maddox did you know which man was Jason Morgan and which man was Andrew Cain?"

Andre nodded, "Yes. I was instructed to map Jason's memories and imprint them in Andrew."

"How did this affect Jason?"

"It didn't, its like putting your hand on a Xerox machine. There's a copy if your handprint and your handprint is unaffected."

"Well how did your procedure effect Andrew?"

"His memories were replaced. Andrew believes he's lived Jason's live."

The way he spoke nearly sent chills down Hailey's spine. He was so non chalant; like this was something completely normal.

Diane continued her interrogation, "Dr. Maddox you said earlier that there were different phases to this procedure."

"Yes. Jason underwent one phase. I mapped his memory. Andrew underwent both phases. I mapped his memory to establish baseline and then imprinted Jason's memory over it."

"Do you have any idea why your backer wanted the procedure done on Andrew and not vice versa? I mean why not imprint Andrew's memories in Jason?"

"I don't know. I never spoke directly to the backer. So their goals and motives are a mystery to me."

"After the procedure was competed what happened to Andrew and Jason?" questioned Diane.

"I don't know. They were taken away by the same people who brought them in."

"So that was the end of it as far as your concerned?"

"No," Andre shook his head, "In early in 2015 the backer contacted me through a third party. One of the subjects had surfaced in Port Charles. I was expected to establish myself here and monitor him."

The man currently known as Jason had heard enough. He grabbed Andre roughly, "You watched me this entire time. Me and my entire family. Son of a bitch."

"Okay once again we are off track," reluctantly he let him go, "Dr. Maddox did your backer tell you which man you were to keep under surveillance?"

"Yes."

"So you know which one of these men is Andrew Cain and which is Jason Morgan?"

"Yes."

"Then tell them," implored Diane, "They have the right to know."

"You wont have much use for me once the truth comes out. So I'm going to take this last chance to try and explain my intentions. Alzheimer's and dementia are soul destroying conditions. They lay waste to lives. Not only the patient but those who love them."

"Shut up," yelled Sam, "No one here feels sorry for you. You are a cruel cruel ego maniac who raped Andrew's mind for money. You took away his past and you replaced it with Jason's. You say he only got the first phase like its no big deal to have your memory mapped. Its his life. He lived it. You can't just take it away," this was weeks of built of frustration, anger and confusion pouring out, "Wait what am I talking about? You didn't take it away, you sold it to your backer. So screw you so and your intentions. Tell us who is who so we can be done with this."

Dr. Maddox stood silent for a moment before looking around at everyone gathered, "I was sent to Port Charles to monitor Andrew Cain," he turned to Sam's husband, "Your Andrew," then he turned to the other man, "Your Jason."

"How much is he paying you," the man they all know now as Andrew speaks up.

"Who?" a confused Andre replies

"Sonny. What did he promise you? That he's gonna bail you out? Get you away clean? Make you disappear. All you gotta do is lie and say Andrew is Jason."

"I'm not lying."

"He can't be Jason because I'm Jason," he pressed, "I know my memories." Drew stormed over to Sonny full of anger, "What do you think I did to you huh? Why would you turn on me?"

"What"

"What are you talking about? I didn't turn on you. I had nothing to do with this. You have my word."

"What hurts is that your word doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I finally have my wife, my life all to my own because I wouldn't work for you, and you sold me out to this fraud to take what's mine."

"You got it wrong man," Sonny told him.

"Dr. Maddox do you have any proof?" Diane once again turned the conversation back on track.

"Nothing I can access."

"If course he doesn't," Drew sneered, "Would you listen to him? Memory mapping. He's lying."

"Commissioner, if Dr. Maddox has nothing further to contribute maybe this might be a good time to start his processing."

Jordan spoke up, "Martinez would you take Dr. Maddox to booking."

Before he was taken away he turned to Drew, "I truly am sorry."

"I truly don't care."

"Were wasting our time here. We need to leave," he grabbed Sam's hand and turned to leave.

"I have proof," Spinelli spoke up.

"Spinelli please not now."

"Apologies Samantha but the longer this goes on the ore painful it becomes. Especially for the man who's hand you hold. I have proof your Andrew Cain."

"Spinelli you're a computer hacker. You can create a fake data file," retorted Andrew.

"I could but why would I chose to? Why would I intentionally inflict so much pain on you or Samantha, you brother for that matter. Prolonging this would just cause more stress and more confusion. My goal is to establish facts. What you do with them is your business."

Curtis steps up, "Why don't you hear him out man? At least know what your up against in case you decide to fight."

"Show me what you got."

Spinelli pulls a picture out of his laptop back and places on the desk in front of him. A man who looks exactly like Jason is staring back at them in full naval uniform. "This is Chief Special Warfare Officer Andrew Cain. I commend you sir. You're a Navy Seal. Navy Seal Andrew Cain served with honor. He had a distinguished service record and commendations. He went inexplicably AWOL in July of 2012. There was no apparent motive, no debts, no arrests. There's no indication of trauma or conflict in his life. He had many combat tours, some classified but there's no indication in his fitness report of PTSD. He simply vanished. Three months prior to Jason Morgan being lost and presumed dead. My speculation is that Dr. Maddox's backer too the precautions of acquiring Andrew before he took Jason."

"The road to hell is paved with speculation Spinelli, stuck to the facts," Diane tells him.

"Well I have no more facts at my disposal however the commissioner does."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Jordan.

"You have this individuals fingerprints on record taken sometime after 2015."

"That's right."

"Yeah well the Navy has Andrew Cain's fingerprints on file and as a law enforcement officer those files are at your disposal. All it would take is a simple search."

Jordan quickly got to work doing just that, "I got it,"

Diane walked over to the computer screen, "And. It's a match. You can see for yourself."

Drew once again spoke out, "These are electronic records. Like I said Spinelli is a hacker. He could have created this himself."

"I'm sure the Navy has hard copies of Andrew Cain's fingerprints. We can request them to do a comparison. In the meantime, I would like to move forward to on the subpoena my cold case files involving my client from 1996."

"Uh you know what man," Curtis walked up to Drew, "Its time to give it up okay."

"Oh that's what you think huh"

"I think you got screwed. So did he. But facts are facts man. And waiting around for a hard copy of your fingerprints from the Navy, you know it ain't gonna make a change anything right? You are Andrew Cain. You're a Navy Seal. My later brother, he was in the military so I have a pretty good idea of what that means. Its impressive man. You should be proud of yourself, it's a badge of honor."

"It would help if I could remember one thing about my life. But I don't. all I remember is his," with that both Drew and Sam excited PCPD.

"Diane do yourself a favor. When you bill me give yourself a bonus," smiled Sonny.

"Ohh," she grinned, "Of course now that you are able to reclaim your assets, any future services will be billed at my normal rate, which has gone way up in the past five years."

"Of course it has Diane," smiled Jason, "Thank you for believing in me. I'm grateful."

"You're a pleasure to advocate for. Unlike some clients who shall remain nameless."

"I can usually count on you to remain reasonable except when your completely intractable. And now if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to finish up regarding your assault charges."

"I have to go," announced Hailey. She walked over to Jason pulling him into a tight embrace, "I'm really happy to have you back."

"Thank you for believing in me."

"Always."


End file.
